Kuroko no Nightmare
by Tsuki Aizawa
Summary: Tetsuya dan Seijuurou adlh ank kembar yg berasal dari keluarga konglomerat, Akashi./Bagi Seijuurou dan Tetsuya kebahagian mrk adlh memiliki satu sama lain di sisinya./Namun, bagaimana jk kebahagian itu jgdirampas….? Pd dsrnya, kebahagian tdk pernah berlangsung lama, bukan?/"Kalau aku tahu seperti ini rasanya sakit hati, mk aku lebih tidak pernah jatuh cinta"/ AKAKURO/ YAOI /
1. Chapter 1

Tetsuya dan Seijuurou adalah anak kembar yang berasal dari keluarga kolongmerat, Akashi. Mereka lahir dan dibesarkan bersama dalam lingkungan yang mewah, tapi tetap penuh kasih sayang.

Banyak orang tidak percaya kalau Seijuurou dan Tetsuya adalah anak kembar. Banyak orang yang mengatakan mereka berbeda, bagai api dan air.

Seijuurou yang ambisius dan Tetsuya yang tenang. Seijuurou yang Kuat dan Tetsuya yang lemah. Seijuurou yang suka memerintah dan Tetsuya yang penurut. Seijuurou yang hawa keberadaan sangat kuat sampai tidak ada yang bisa mengabaikannya dan Tetsuya yang hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis sampai sering diabaikan.

…dan masih banyak lagi perbedaan mereka.

Namun, semua itu tidak pernah dianggap oleh kedua penerus keluarga Akashi itu karena bagi mereka justru perbedaan itu lah yang membuat mereka merasa lengkap, menjadi satu.

Karena disadari atau tidak, Seijuurou bukanlah Sijuurou tanpa Tetsuya, dan begitu pula sebaiknya.

Meski kehilangan ayah mereka sangat usia lima tahun. Meski berkali-kali mendapat ancaman penculikan. Meski ibu mereka tercinta tidak lagi bisa menyempatkan waktunya untuk berkumpul bersama mereka lagi karena harus mengurus perusahaannya, tapi mereka tetap kuat karena mereka masih memiliki satu sama lain.

Bagi Seijuurou dan Tetsuya kebahagian mereka adalah memiliki satu sama lain di sisinya.

.

.

.

_Namun, bagaimana jika kebahagian itu juga dirampas…..?_

_Pada dasarnya, kebahagian tidak pernah berlangsung lama, bukan?_

**xXx**

**Kuroko no Nightmare**

**Case #1 : Become One**

**Presented By**

**Tsuki Aizawa**

**xXx**

**Pairing : AkaKuro**

**Warnings : YAOI, One-shoots, tragedy gagal, typo, gaje**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, only the plot. It's Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei's masterpiece (for me)**

**Please enjoy it!**

—AkaKuro—

Hari itu hari yang cerah. Tetapi, seperti biasa, suasana di _Mansion_ kediaman Akashi selalu sunyi, tidak terkecuali di ruang makan utama itu. Hanya suara garpu dan sendok yang beradu yang mengisi ruangan besar itu.

Di salah satu sisi terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai biru sedang memakan sarapannya dengan wajah datar dan dihadapan pemuda itu juga terlihat seorang pemuda lain yang hampir mirip kecuali untuk rambut merah dan iris mata dwi-warnanya.

"Tetsuya"

Suara dalam dan tegas si kakak kembar yang berbeda hanya delapan menit itu sukses membuat acara melamun sambil makan yang dilakukan si pemuda bersurai biru atau yang dipanggil Tetsuya tadi menengok menghadap kakak tercinta.

Ya.. kalian tidak salah membaca. Tetsuya kita ini, sangat mencintai kakaknya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Dia juga sadar betul bahwa perasaan cinta yang dimilkinya ini bukanlah cinta terhadap saudara melainkan cinta antara satu orang dengan orang lain, cinta yang bisa dimilki oleh seorang laki-laki dan perempuan.

_Menjijikan?_

Namanya juga cinta. Kalau ada yang bilang cinta itu buta dan tidak memandang usia. Lalu, _kenapa status dan gender dipertanyakan?_

Lagipula Tetsuya tahu batasannya. Ia tidak akan mengatakannya pada Seijuurou karena cukup berada di sisi Seijuurou dan mencintai dalam diam sudah membuat Tetsuya senang.

"Ya, Nii-sama" balas Tetsuya masih dengan wajah dan suara datarnya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau merasa baikkan hari ini?"

"Iya. Istirahat **seminggu** di rumah sudah **sangat cukup** untuk membuat keadaanku membaik, Nii-sama" balasnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"…"

"Jadi…aku boleh masuk sekolah kan besok?" tanya Tetsuya dengan ragu-ragu. Tubuhnya yang lemah membuatnya sering sakit-sakit dan terpaksa izin dari sekolah. Kejadian ia pingsan di depan teman-teman klub basketnya membuat Tetsuya harus beristirahat penuh selama seminggu, tapi hari ini ia merasa keadaannya sudah membaik dan ia sangat berharapbisa diijinkan masuk sekolah lagi besok.

"Kalau besok demammu sudah benar-benar hilang, maka aku tidak akan menghalangimu" ucap Seijuurou dengan lembut kepada adik kembarnya.

"Terima kasih , Nii-sama. Eeto, lalu ada kejadian apa di sekolah saat aku tidak masuk?"

"Hm.. Tidak ada apa-apa yang penting. Tapi…ada sesuatu yang menarik yang terjadi" jawab Seijuurou dengan seringai kebanggaannya.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tetsuya tidak sabar. Berusaha mengembalikan keteangan dirinya, ia segera meneguk segelas air yang berada di hadapannya, lalu—

"Mayuumi Chiihiro dari kelas 2-B menyatakan cintanya padaku kemarin"

Byuuuurrr….

—menyemburkannya.

"Tetsuya!" Suara Seijuurou yang keras dan tegas untuk sesaat membuat Tetsuya tegang dan takut. Segera ia berkata "Maaf" dan memberi alas an kalau ia terkejut. Setelah tenang, ia kembali bertanya tentang apa jawabannya yang diberikan pada Mayuuzumi-kun.

"Aku menerimanya karena dia menarik menurutku"

Jawabanya yang tidak pernah di sangka oleh Tetsuya keluar dari mulut sang kakak. Seijuurou yang tidak pernah mau berpacaran atau berhubungan dengam orang lain secara dekat kini menerima seseorang untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Tetsuya menyesal menanyakan hal itu. Ia ingin sekali menjerit pada kakaknya. Marah. Menangis.

Tetapi,…

.

.

.

…Ia tidak bisa. Bahkan untuk meneteskan setetes air mata pun rasanya _menyakitkan_.

XxX

Setelah selesai sarapan, Tetsuya segera kembali ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Dihempaskannya tubuh kecilnya di kasur ukuran queen size miliknya dan barulah ia bisa menangis.

Isakan demi isakan kecil hampir 'tak terdengar keluar dari bibir kecil Tetsuya. Air matanya yang mengalir sama sekali tidak bisa meredakan sakit hatinya. Karena sebera pun ia menangis, ia tahu bahwa itu tidak akan bisa mengubah apa pun.

Sebuah lubang besar yang tadinya di isi oleh kakaknya kini menganga lebar di hatinya yang lembut, lemah, dan suci, hanya menyisakan rasa sesak di dada sang _Phantom_.

Seijuurou Akashi, sang kakak yang selama ini dikaguminya, diidolakannya, diagung-agungkannya, kini sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"_Kalau aku tahu seperti ini rasanya sakit hati, maka aku lebih tidak pernah jatuh cinta_" bisik Tetsuya lirih.

_Beritahu aku tentang kesedihan…_

_(Kau memberitahuku) Kalau aku menutup mata, Aku tidak akan melihat kesedihan_

_(Kau memberitahuku) Kalau aku tidak tahu tentang kehangatan, aku juga tidak akan terluka_

_Aku tidak bisa mengingat suara lembut itu di dalam hatiku yang berkabung _

_Seseorang memanggilku dari masa laluku yang telahmenghilang_

_(bertanya padaku) Kapan Aku akan mengambil kesedihan itu kembali ke tanganku?_

_Saat ini, yang tidak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya_

_Hanya kau yang bisa ku lihat…_

_(Houko Kuwashima – Shinkai no Kodoku)_

—AkaKuro—

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian kejadian di ruang makan kediaman keluarga Akashi itu. Namun, Tetsuya belum keluar dari kamarnya.

Bukan karena ia tidak bisa mengahadapi kakaknya atau alas an sepele seperti itu. Bukan, Tetsuya bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, ia sangat ingin bertemu kakaknya, walaupun pada akhirnya hati Tetsuya akan sakit lagi, tapi asal bisa melihat kakaknya tercinta itu tidak masalah.

Alasan Tetsuya tidak bisa meninggalkan kamarnya adalah karena sudah tiga hari ini juga ia sakit. Demam yang tadinya sudah hampir sembuh kini malah semakin parah karena stress yang di derita setelah _episode broken heart_-nya.

Seijuurou yang sebenarnya khawatir pada akhirnya tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa karena adik kesayangannya itu entah kenapa seperti tidak mau bicara padanya dan dokter juga menyarankan untuk tidak membuat Tetsuya tertekan sedikit pun karena perasaan sangat berpengaruh pada kesehatannya saat ini.

Tidak bisa berada di samping adiknya saat sang adik sedang membutuhkan Seijuurou adalah cobaan terberat baginya. Tetapi, adiknya butuh istirahat, bukan? _Mungkin Tetsuya sudah bosan denganku?_ Ucap hati jahat Seijuurou.

Jika benar begitu, maka tidak ada yang bisa perbuat lagi. Selain itu, ia juga punya tugas lain sebagai ketua osis, ketua klub basket, dan kekasih Mayuzumi Chiihiro.

Ah, seandainya Tetsuya dan Mayuzumi tahu alasan Seijuurou menerima pengakuan cinta dari Mayuzumi mungkin….

.

.

.

—AkaKuro—

**A/N :**

**Hai.. hai.. konnichiwa minna-san. Ohisashiburi. Tolong d bc dan JANGAN DISKIP ya….**

Bagus g? gggrrrhh… tsuki sadar ini masih jelek dan banyak typo. Jadi mohon pada senpai dan reader semua untuk review-nya jadi tsuki tahu mana yang harus diperbaiki dan dipertahankan.

Ano, ini bakal jadi fanfic baru tsuki, tapi sayang hanya kumpulan one-shots. Fic tsuki yang lain akan menyusul. Mimpi saya untuk membuat kumpulan one-shots yang bergenre-kan tragedy dan hurt/comfort berhasil terealisasikan, tp tenang..yg lain akan segera menyusul. G ada karakter bashing. Kalau berasa ada, itu adlah sebuah ketidaksengajaan dan hanya untuk kepentingan fanfik ini semata.

ini Cuma percobaan. Versi full tsuki akan update nanti, tapi sekarang tsuki masih nunggu editor tsuki sampai sembuh dari sakitnya.

Gimana ya? Bukan tsuki g PD sama karya sendiri atau gimana,hanya aj.. apa yang menurut tsuki bagus belum tentu bagus. Bagaimana pun manusia g bisa menilai dirinya sendiri bukan? Bisa aj ternyata ficnya salah, aneh, atau urutannya jelek dan susah dimengerti. Jadi sampai saat sahabat baik alias editor tsuki sembuh, versi full-nya akan tsuki tahan, biar feel-nya dapat gitu terutama bagian hurt/comfort-nya. Percayalah ini belum ada 1/3 dari keseluruhan cerita. Hehe

Tapi, kalau di antara kalian ada yang berniat buat bantu bisa hubungi tsuki d review atau PM.

Jya, see u next time!

Sign,

Tsuki Aizawa


	2. Chapter 2

Pertama, bg kalian yg udh Fav atau follow crita, tsuki berterima kasih. sy udh khawatir bgt klo g ada yg respon.. jd skali lg terima kasih

entah kenapa sy suka bgt nyiksa kuroko jd klo ada yg g sk, gomen ne..

Re :

: iya, kasian ya.. akashi emank terlalu arogan. tp tetep aj tsuki suka. hahaha

**Myadorabletetsuya** : terima kasih. tsuki bersyukur klo Myadorabletetsuya-san suka (namanya panjang desu ne, sy bingung pgl apa)

**Himawari** **Wia** : Doumo.. ni lanjutannya. selamat membaca!

**ellone23** : waah! saya g mw spoiler. terima kasih ya.. syukurlah klo suka. ni udh update.. silahkan dibaca! sarannya dengan senang hati tsuki terima, hanya saja di fanfic ini niatnya akan tsuki jadikan kumpulan cerita hurt/comfort, tragedi (gagal), dan angst-nya tsuki jadi kemungkinan tetsuya di chapter selanjutnya bukan adik akashi.. hehehe (tolong d maklumi author-mu yang sudah *peep*)

**KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya** : tsuki juga suka klo akakuro jadi sodara.. lbh gimana ggt. hahaha XD. semoga tsuki bisa memenuhi harapan KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya

**salmaasuka** : Iya, lanjut kok. maaf menunggu lama. jangan! Akakuro udh paten, g bs d bongkar lg.

**Sagi Akabara** : Ok! siap bos! ni udh d lanjut.. g bs.. ni udh d jatah solanya, gomen ne mengecewakan. g jd one-shoot tp tetep bakal d bikin pendek. harap pengertiannya *puppy eyes*

Jya, otanoshimi kudasai...!

* * *

"Tetsuya, aku pergi dulu ya. Istirahat dan jangan telat makan, ok"

Setelah terdengar suara pintu tertutup Tetsuya membuka kelopak matanya. Warna biru laut yang jernih terpantul indah di bola mata pemuda 13 tahun itu. Harus terus diam dan tetap rileks selama sepuluh menit agar _acting_ 'pura-pura tidur'nya tidak ketahuan oleh sang kakak, membuat badan Tetsuya sedikit kaku dan tegang. Ia tahu, kalau kakaknya menyadari _acting_-nya tersebut, namun baik Tetsuya maupun Seijuurou sama sekali tidak mengubrisnya dan lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu.

_Tapi, sampai kapan mereka akan bersikap tidak peduli?_

xXx

Tidak terasa hari sudah sore saat Tetsuya kembali membuka mata dari tidur siangnya. Merasa badannya sakit karena seharian berada di kasur ia mulai bangkit dari kasur dan pergi ke ruang keluarga, tapi baru sampai di tangga, ia mendengar suara teman-teman klub basket-nya di halaman samping rumahnya.

Di sana Ia melihatnya. Mimpi buruk yang selama beberapa hari ini menghantuinya dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Ia melihat..

.

.

.

..kakaknya, Akashi Seijuurou, sedang..

.

.

.

..berciuman dengan Mayuzumi-kun.

.

.

.

"Ah! Tetsuyachi"

Teriakan salah seorang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Kise Ryota itu pun segera memecah keheningan yang diciptakan pasangan baru itu. Akhirnya semuanya menyadari keberadaan sang bayangan dan memberikan salam mereka.

"ne..Tetsu-chin. Kau masih belum kelihatan sehat dan wajahmu sangat pucat. Sebaiknya Tetsu -chin istirahat..dan ini ku bawakan _snack_" ucap pemuda berbadan paling besar kepada Tetsuya seraya menyodorkan berbagai macam _snack_ ke tangan kecil sang bayangan yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh satu-per-satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedaiplus_ Mayuzumi untuk memberikan bingkisan dan ucapan cepat sembuh kepada pemuda bersurai biru itu.

Tetsuya yang sedari tadi tetap diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun hanya bisa menunduk dan berkata, "terima kasih _minna_, tapi sepertinya memang aku masih sedikit pusing jadi aku ingin kembali ke kamar" dengan suara kecil dan datarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Khawatir dengan kondisi _partner_nya itu, Aomine pun mengajukan diri untuk menemani Tetsuya sampai ke kamarnya yang langsung di setujui oleh hampir semua yang ada di situ. Ya, hampir karena.. itu tidak termasuk Seijuurou. Pemuda yang dijuluki _Emperor_ itu hanya bisa menatap balik badan adiknya yang sedikit ditopang oleh pemuda berkulit gelap itu dengan mata memincing tajam dan penuh emosi yang tidak dikenali Mayuzumi yang kebetulan sedang melihat kearah wajah kekasihnya itu. Pemua bersurai abu-abu terang itu berpikir kalau kekasihnya hanya khawatir pada adik kembarnya itu kemudian mengelus tangan Seijuurou dan berusaha menghiburnya.

Seandainya saja.. seandanya saja ia tahu…

—AkaKuro—

Seminggu telah berlalu. Kondisi Tetsuya tetap tidak stabil. Satu hari Tetsuya terlihat sehat lalu keesokkan harinya ia tidak akan bisa bangun dari tempat tidur sama sekali. Berita ini pun akhirnya sampai ke telinga ibu mereka, Akashi Reiko.

Reiko adalah wanita yang tegar. Meskipun sudah ditiggal mati suaminya, tapi ia tetap setia pada suaminya tercinta itu. Bukan hanya itu, dapat terus mengurus perusahaan keluarga Akashi dan membesarkan kedua buah hatinya sampai besar adalah sebuah pencapaian tersendiri untuk ibu yang baru menginjak usia 38 tahun itu.

Parasnya yang cantik dengan rambut merah bergelombangnya yang panjang dengan iris mata berwarna senada yang mirip sekali dengan Seijuurou, serta bentuk bola mata yang indah lengkap dengan bulu mata panjangnya yang lentik dan struktur wajah oval sempurna yang diturunkan untuk anak bungsunya, membuat istri Akashi Seiichirou ini menjadi perpaduan antara kelembutan dan kekuatan yang membuatnya dikagumi sekaligus dihormati.

Walau sibuk dan hampir selalu berada di luar rumah bahkan di luar negeri, tapi Reikou sangat sayang dan selalu memperhatikan anak-anaknya. Bagi Reikou tidak ada yang lebih penting dari pada kedua buah hatinya, karunia terindah bagi Reikou dan suaminya. Selain itu, Reikou juga adalah orang yang sangat pengertian dan terbuka, membuatnya menjadi rekan bisnis favorit bukan hanya dikalangan pengusaha laki-lai, tapi juga perempuan. Hal ini juga lah yang membuat Tetsuya sangat menyangi ibunya dan selalu terbuka padanya, karena hanya pada ibunya lah Tetsuya bisa cerita tentang perasaannya pada sang kakak tanpa harus takut di nilai buruk.

Saat Reiko pertama kali tahu tentang hal tersebut, ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia cukup terkejut, tapi bukan Akashi namanya jika ia tidak bisa memprediksi atau sekedar melihat tanda-tandanya, bahwa cinta anak bungsunya itu sangat kuat. Namun, yang paling penting adalah ia tidak akan menilai buruk apalagi samapi membenci anaknya yang sangat manis dan penurut, Tetsuya. Ia juga tahu kalau ini adalah akibat dari kondisi anak-anaknya yang besar tanpa dirinya dan suaminya, membuat mereka tergantung pada satu sama lain dan akhirnya mencintai satu sama lain lebih dari sewajarnya.

Reikou senang putra kecilnya mau terbuka padanya dan untuk itu ia akan menerima, mendukung, dan melindungi anak tersayangnya itu.

xXx

"Baiklah. Di sana pasti sudah malam kan? Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat. Ibu tidak mau putra kecil ibu semakin sakit" ucap Reikou sambil menggenggam gagang telepon miliknya.

"ibuuu…." Terdengar suara rengekan Tetsuya dari ujung sana. Sang bayangan yang terkenal datar dan tanpa ekspresi itu memang sangat berkebalikan jika berhadapan pada keluarga, terutama ibunya.

"hahahah.. ya sudah ya. Kapan-kapan ibu telpon lagi. Oyasumi tet-chan"

"iya, ibu jaga kesehatan ya. Oyasumi"

_Klik!_

Sambungan telepon pun terputus dan Reikou hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pkiran anak pertamanya. Biasanya Seijuurou adalah orang yang cerdas dan perhatian, tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa menyadari kalau sekarang ia sedang menyakiti Tetsuya.

Ia sangat khawatir pada keadaan Tetsuya. Ia takut kalau keadaannya akan semakin parah, sementara ia hanya bisa menghibur putranya melalalui telepon.

Memberikan saran, membimbing dan terus mendukung mungkin bagi sebagian orang sudah cukup, tapi Reiko tahu anaknya butuh sandaran saat ini. Orang yang bisa dipeluk dan dijadikan tempat menangis, mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya secara langsung.

_Baiklah. Aku akan segera mengatur jadwal untuk bisa pulang ke Jepang._ Pikir Reikou seraya memandang foto keluarga saat suaminya masih ada yang ia selalu bawa.

—AkaKuro—

Malam sudah tiba, tapi Tetsuya masih belum juga bisa tidur. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak bisa tidur, membuat sakitnya semakin parah. Bayangan akan adegan ciuman antara Seijuurou dan Mayuzumi masih sangat segar di ingatan Tetsuya membuat lukanya yang sudah mati rasa, kini terasa seperti disiram alkhohol dan ditaburi garam, rasanya perih sekali.

Menyerah untuk menutup matanya mencoba tidur. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur.

"Tuan muda..?" Terdengar suara yang agak ragu dari kepala pelayang keluarga Akashi dari pintu dapur.

"Katsumoto-san" ucap Tetsuya kecil sambil mengangguk memberi salam.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan selarut ini? Apa Anda butuh sesuatu?" tanya pria berumur enam puluh tahunan itu seraya menghampiri tuan mudanya.

"Hm, aku tidak bisa tidur. Apa kau punya sesuatu yang bisa membantuku tidur? Aku sudah minum susu dsb, tapi tidak ada hasil"

"begitukah? Baiklah, saya akan bawakan obat tidur dan minumnya ke kamar Anda segera. Sekarang Anda bisa kembali ke kamar. Saya tidak mau Anda semakin sakit" ujar Katsumoto yang kemudian dituruti oleh Tetsuya.

XxX

Keesokan harinya, kembali terlihat suasana di _Mansion_ kediaman Akashi yang selalu sunyi seperti biasanya, tidak terkecuali di ruang makan utama itu. Hanya suara garpu dan sendok yang beradu yang lagi-lagi terdengar mengisi ruangan besar itu.

Di salah satu sisi terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang tidak lain adalah Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang. Dihadapan Seijuurou terlihat juga Akashi Tetsuya yang kondisinya sudah terlihat membaik sedang menyesap _vanilla milkshake_-nya dengan wajah yang tidak biasanya ceria.

"Tetsuya, ada apa?" tanya Seijuurou memcah keheningan.

Bingung, Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya dan mengatakan, "Hah? Apanya yang kenapa?"

Menghela nafas, Seijuurou kembali bertanya lebih jelas, "Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali? Ini tidak seperti biasanya"

"uum, bukan apa kok, nii-sama" jawab Tetsuya dengan senyum kecil yang masih terlukis di wajahnya.

Tetsuya kembali mengingat hal yang membuatnya sangat senang hari ini.

Pagi ini Tetsuya bangun dengan semangat. Setelah beberapa malam ia kesulitan tidur, akhirnya malam ini Tetsuya bisa tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Dengan ajaib, tubuhnya terasa sangat sehat seperti tidak pernah sakit malam sebelumnya atau hari sebelumnya.

Itu semua dikarenakan mimpi yang dilihat Tetsuya semalam, mimpi terindahnya.

Dalam mimpi itu, Tetsuya dan Seijuurou hidup berdua sebagai pasangan kekasih. Hidup berdua dengan kakaknya itu tanpa harus di nilai buruk membuat Tetsuya sangat bahagia dalam mimpi itu. Kakaknya yang mencintai balik, menjalani hari saling mencintai, memulai dan menutup hari dengan sebuah ciuman dari Seijuurou, dan hal-hal lain yang membuat Tetsuya serasa berada di surga. _Seandainya saja, mimpi itu tidak pernah berakhir._

"Baiklah. Setelah ini, kau istirahatlah lagi. Aku tidak mau adikku satu-satunya sakit lagi, ok" ucap Seijuurou sambil bangun dari tempat duduknya menuju Tetsuya lalu mengecup kening adik laki-lakinya itu sambil menepuk pelan kepala Tetsuya.

Tetsuya pun hanya bisa menunduk menyebunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memrah akibat perkataan dan perbuatan kakaknya.

Melihat hal itu, Seijuurou pun merasa lega. Sejujurnya Seijuurou merasa takut kalau Tetsuya tidak mau lagi berbicara lagi padanya, tapi melihat wajah Tetsuya yang senang dan sudah terlihat baik-baik saja membuat Seijuurou merasa tenang.

Selesai dengan sarapannya Seijuurou segera bergegas pergi, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat suara kecil adiknya memanggil namanya dan menanyakan kemana ia akan pergi.

"aku akan pergi ke rumah Chihiro. Hari ini kan hari minggu jadi ia memintaku ke rumahnya" ucap Seijuurou sambil sedikit merapikan rambutnya lalu terdiam sejenak, "kau tidak apa-apa kan ku tinggal, Tetsuya?" tambahnya setelah berpikir beberapa detik.

"Tidak, nii-sama" jawab Tetsuya. Sayangnya, Seijuurou saat itu tidak melihat ekspresi Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba berubah murung ataupun mendengar suara sang bayangan yang terdengar parau.

Seiring dengan perginya Seijuurou dari ruang makan yang disusul suara pintu yang tertutup, bersama itu pula air mata Tetsuya keluar.

Setetes demi setetes..

Isakan demi isakan..

Sampai akhirnya air mata Tetsuya mengalir deras dan isakannya kecilnya berubah menjadi tangisan yang keras.

Pikirannya kosong, tapi juga bercampur aduk. Dadanya sesak seperti asma.

kedua tangan Tetsuya mengepal dengan begitu erat sampai tanpa sadar kuku-kukunya sudah menancap dalam ke kulit putihnya dan darah segar keluar dari celah jari-jemarinya yang kecil.

.

.

.

Kini Tetsuya benar-benar yakin, bahwa mimpinya adalah mimpi semata..

Sebuah mimpi tetaplah hanya sebuah mimpi, tidak akan menjadi nyata..

.

.

.

_"Kalau begini, aku tidak ingin terbangun…. dari mimpi indahku itu"_

XxX

Kembali ke kamarnya, Tetsuya segera mengurung dirinya kembali. Para pelayan yang melihat kondisi tuan muda mereka hanya bisa memandang simpati dan berdoa yang terbaik untuk tuan muda tersayang mereka.

Namun, ada satu pelayang yang berpikiran lain dengan para pelayan itu, Katsumoto sang kepala pelayan tidak bisa membiarkan tuan muda yang sudah ia rawat dan jaga sejak kecil seperti anak sendiri untuk menderita lebih dari ini.

—AkaKuro—

_Sementara di tempat lain…_

'..—rou. ."

"—juurou.."

"seijuurou..!"

_Berkedip_.

"Sei-kun..!"

"Hah?! Apa..?"

"Kau melamun terus. Seperti bukan Sei-kun saja" ucap Chihiro yang langsung mendudukan diri di sofa bersama Seijuurou. Hari ini orang tua Chihiro sedang pergi dinas ke luar kota dan baru akan kembali besok malam jadi ia ingin sekali menghabiskan hari minggu ini bersama pacar barunya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku 'sei-kun' sekarang? Bukabkah biasanya Seijuurou?" tanya Seijuurou dengan nada serius dengan tiba-tiba.

Chihiro yang bingung pun hanya menjawab, "karena lebih enak 'Sei-kun'. Kenapa? Kau senang ya di panggil begitu?"

"Lebih baik hentikan. Panggil aku 'Seijuurou' saja seperti biasa"

"eh! Kenapa? Padahal menurutku lebih cocok dipanggil 'Sei-kun'?"

"Kau tidak mengerti. Orang yang memanggilku begitu hanya Tetsuya. Jadi ubahlah kembali panggilanmu itu" ucap Seijuurou dengan nada memerintahnya.

Chihiro yang mendengarnya pun terdiam beberapa saat sampai.. "Tetsuya lagi.. Tetsuya lagi.. Tetsuya ini, Tetsuya itu. Selalu saja yang ada dipikiranmu Tetsuya-kun. Aku yakin, tadi kau melamun juga pasti memikirkan adikmu itu kan? Sebenarnya siapa sih pacarmu?" ucap Chihiro alis mengkerut.

Seijjurou yang melihat itu pun sadar dan mulai memijat keningnya yang mulai pusing. Ini lah sebabnya Seijuurou lebih suka menyendiri, ia suka dengan ketenangan.

Namun, melihat wajah Chihiro yang mulai sedih meluluhkan hati Seijuurou dan membuatnya menyesal. Dengan ragu-ragu Seijuurou mulai memeluk tubuh kecil Chihiro dan membisikkan kaa-kata maaf di telinganya yang lalu di balasnya, "tidak apa-apa, Seijuurou-kun. Aku mengerti, Seijuurou-kun pasti khawatir tentang keadaan Tetsuya-kun, tapi jangan di buat stress, ok?"

"hn, baiklah"

XxX

_Sejak kapan?..._

_Sejak kapan Tetsuya tidak memanggilku Sei-kun lagi?_

_._

_._

_._

_Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.._

—AkaKuro—

Konnichiwa minna-san! tsuki modotte kita (tsuki kembali)

hahahaha...

hm... sudah lama sekali.. entah knapa pdhl ide tu byk bgt, tapi bgt dpn laptop kayaknya langsung putus.

Niatnya ini kan one-shoot ya.. tp liat (nunjuk2 atas) malah jadi panjang gini..

tapi tenang, ni akan tetap pendek mgkn sktr 4-5 chapter doank.. jd yg berharap panjang.. gomen ne

satu lagi, mw tanya.. nama dpnnya mayuzumi chihiro yang mana ya?

sekian dari tsuki.. XD

jya, mata ne

Tsuki Aizawa


	3. Chapter 3 : Filler

Pertama, tsuki terima kasih sekali utk yg sdh baca, fav, follow, dan terutama utk yg review. tsuki ngrasa seneng &amp; bersemangat bgt tiap bacanya (n_n) utk yg "ga log in" jg terima ksh, maaf g bs bls..

Yg kedua, tsuki sempet kaget waktu tw byk yg tsuki tet-chan menderita. hahaha.. sempet ketawa bacanya.. oia, soal kepekaan akashi yang mulai diragukan dalam cerita ini, itu karena dia masih dlm masa penyangkalan gitu.. utk lebih jelasnya silahkan baca sampai "the end" ya. hehehe

Terus, trus mgkn kalian merasa tet-chan di sini OOC sekali, tp alasan tsuki adlh krna dia tu tanpa ekspresi, bkn g punya perasaan dan lagi dia hanya nunjukinnya sm keluarganya aj (seperti yang tsuki blg d ch. 2) jd tolong harap maklum.. klo akashi, tsuki no comment karena walaupun tsuki sk bgt dan sgt menghormati karakter di, tp dalam cerita ini susah sekali utk ga bikin dia ga OOC

Terakhir, mgkn chapter ini sgt memboankan utk kalian krna akhir-akhir tsuki lg krg semangat (emank kasus gol. darah B g lg lain), tp ni penting utk bs sampai k chapter selanjutnya jd harap bersabar. klo pengen cepet, ayo review lbh byk lagi!

maaf byk omong, selamat membaca!

* * *

**_Ini..dimana?_**

_Mata merah-emas berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba untuk menyesuaikan dengan kegelapan. Bagaikan mengambang, Ia tidak bisa merasakan kakinya berpijak pada apapun. _

_"__Sei-kun!"_

_Dari asal suara itu sebuah cahaya muncul di ujung sana, begitu kecil namun sangat terang. Pemilik mata heterokromatik itu pun dengan susah payah meraih cahaya itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja pemandangan berubah, memaksa mata heterokromatik itu memejamkan mata untuk menghindari cahaya yang terang; begitu berbalik dengan pemandangan sebelumnya._

_Di depan pemuda itu,terlihat dua orang anak kecil –sekitar usia enam tahun- berlari saling mengejar. Mereka berlari di sebuah halaman dengan kelopak Sakura yang bertaburan di sekitar mereka._

**_Ini kan belakang rumah. Kenapa?_**

_"__Sei-kun.. matte!"_

_Seorang anak laki-laki yangberambut biru muda mulai terlihat kelelahan karena terus mengejar anak laki-laki berambut merah di depannya. Kedua anak laki-laki itu berlari sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar yang lalu di buka oleh si anak berambut merah._

_ "__Hayaku yo, Tet-chan!" teriak anak berambut merah itu seraya menunggu di ambang pintu dengan senyum yang lebar seperti meledek._

_"__Mou~ jangan panggil aku dengan 'chan'. Terdengar seperti nama anak perempuan" balas anak berambut biru muda dengan nafas yang sudah terengah-engah. Tubuhnya yang memang lebih kecil dari anak pertama jelas membuatnya kalah telak terutama dalam hal stamina._

_"__Heh..? tapi kan Tet-chan mempunyai nama panggilan untukku, masa aku tidak boleh?"_

**_Ini aku.. dan Tetsuya..?_**

_"__Huh, baiklah. Apa boleh buat. Aku akan beri pengecualian untuk Sei-kun" ucap Tetsuya kecil dengan muka cemberut._

_"__Hehe. Tentu saja. Ini adalah panggilan khusus untuk kita berdua saja, yang lain tidak boleh memanggil kita begitu" ucap Seijuurou muda sambil mengelus kepala adiknya._

**_Benar juga. Aku ingat. Dulu, Tetsuya tidak pernah memanggilku kakak, hanya Sei-kun._**

**_Kenapa..sekarang berubah?_**

_Kemudian, pemandangan pun berubah lagi dengan mendadak, membuat Seijuurou pusing._

**_Sekarang apa lagi?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Ini..atap sekolah?_**

_"__Ada apa kau memanggil ke sini Tetsuya?"_

_Hari itu musim gugur tahun pertama Seijuurou dan Tetsuya di SMP Teikou. Terlihat Akashi Tetsuya sedang menyandarkan dirinya ke pagar kawat yang ada di sekitar atap sekolah. Tubuhnya yang membelakangi Seijuurou membuat pemuda berambut merah itu tidak bisa melihat wajah adik satu-satunya itu._

_Entah kenapa, sejak masuk ke sekolah ini, sikap Tetsuya seakan-akan berubah. Ia jadi menjauh dan lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Tetsuya dan Seijuurou memang baru pertama kali ini ikut sekolah biasa setelah sebelumnya terus-menerus mengikuti home-schooling. Seijuurou sendiri sebenarnya merasa senang. Setelah selama ini terus di rumah sekarang ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan anak seusianya pada umumnya. Awalnya memang sedikit berat, belum lagi ia dipilih menjadi anggota osis dan ketua klub shogi, rasanya sibuk sekali dari pagi sampai malam dan karena itu juga sekarang jadi jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan saudara kembarnya itu, "mungkinkah Tetsuya marah karena itu?" pikir Seijuurou saat itu._

_Namun, justru ini lah kesempatannya. Karena hanya dengan beginilah Seijuurou bisa sedikit melupakan pikiran yang membebankannya selama ini saat berada di dekat Tetsuya. " Lagipula, ini juga untuk kebaikan Tetsuya. Tidak baik kalau Tetsuya hanya bergaul dengan Seijuurou saja. Tidak baik hanya terus bersama Tetsuya saja. Iya kan?"pikir Seijuurou sambil menatap sosok adiknya yang terhalang sinar matahari._

_"…__."_

_"__Huh? Apa?" __**Aku ingat. Saat itu aku sedang melamun dan Tetsuya berkata sesuatu, tapi aku tidak mendengarnya. Ini semua karena pemikiran tidak penting ini. Memang hanya di dekat Tetsuya saja aku jadi seperti ini, seperti bukan seorang Akashi.**_

_Membalikkan badannya kepada Seijuurou, Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou sebentar, tapi karena cahaya matahari sosok wajahnya terhalang dan Seijuurou pun tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Tetsuya saat itu._

_Ekspresi yang begitu sedih. Seperti seseorang yang sudah menyerah pada kehidupan., seperti orang yang sudah siap meninggalkan dunia ini._

_Kemudian, Tetsuya pun pergi meninggilkan Seijuurou di atap sekolah mereka dengan kalimat yang terdengar seperti perpisahan, "Sampai jumpa lagi, __**Nii-sama"**_

**_Tidak salah lagi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Tetsuya memanggilku 'Nii-sama', tapi apa alasannya?_**

**_Tetsuya…_**

_XxX_

_Drrrtt…. Drrrtt…._

Sebuah tangan terlihat menjulur keluar dari balik selimut yang diikuti oleh kepala dan bagian atas tubuh seorang pemuda bermarga Akashi, pemuda itu kemudian meraba meja untuk mengambil telepon genggam miliknya yang bergetar sejak tadi. Setelah mendapatkan telepon genggam itu, pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Seijuurou itu pun duduk lalu memeriksa isi pesan yang baru saja diterimanya sambil menyibak rambut merah miliknya dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak dipakai untuk menggenggam telepon. Tubuhnya yang tidak ditutupi sehelai benang pun terlihat masih meninggalkan sisa keringat dari kegiatannya sebelum tidur kemarin malam.

_Klik!_

Selesai membalas pesan yang diterimanya, Seijuurou segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil baju dan celananya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Seijuurou…?"

Sebuah gerakan dari balik selimut tepat di samping dimana tadi Seijuurou tidur menghentikan gerakan Seijuurou sesaat. Kemudian, rambut abu-abu pun keluar disusul dengan sosok Mayuzumi Chihiro yang juga tidak memakai pakaian apa pun.

"Apa aku membangunkan mu?" tanya Seijuurou sambil mengancing kemeja putih miliknya.

"hmm.. Tidak juga. Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Chihiro balik sambil mulai memakai kaosnya yang juga tergeletak di lantai lalu berjalan mendekati Seijuurou, menciumnya dan menggantikan tangan kekasihnya yang belum selesai mengacingkan.

Melihat gelagat Chihiro, Seijuurou hanya diam dan membiarkan kekasihnya melakukan tugasnya sambil tetap membalas ciumannya. "Sudah jam tujuh pagi. Aku harus pulang dan melihat keadaan Tetsuya" ucap Seijuurou setelah melepas ciumannya dari Chihiro.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan" ucap Chihiro sambil merapikan rambut Seijuurou yang sedikit berantakan.

—AkaKuro—

Sesampainya di rumah, Seijuurou segera menuju ke kamar adiknya setelah mengetahui ruang makan kosong. Tanpa perlu mengetuk, Seijuurou segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati seorang _maid_ sedang mengganti kain kompres adiknya.

"Biar aku yang gantikan" ucapnya langsung setelah duduk di tepi kasur Tetsuya. _Maid_ itu pun segera memberikan baskom dan kain yang ia gunakan untuk mengompres Tetsuya lalu melangkah pergi menuju pintu, tapi saat ingin membuka pintu, _maid_ itu berbalik menghadap Seijuurou dan berkata, "Mungkin ini tidak sopan dan saya tidak punya hak untuk mengatakannya, tapi Tetsuya-sama dari tadi terus mengigau memanggil nama Anda. Tolong lebih perhatikan kondisi Tetsuya-sama dan jangan tinggalkan dia sendiri lagi. Biar bagaimana pun sekarang Tetsuya-sama hanya punya Anda di sisinya, Seijuurou-sama" lalu _maid_ itu membungkuk dan mengucapkan permisi.

Seijuurou kembali menatap adiknya dan membelai surai birunya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada Tetsuya saat mereka masih kecil. Mungkin, jika orang lain lain melihat dirinya saat ini, mereka akan berpikir kalau Seijuurou sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh _maid_ tadi, tapi tidak demikian dengan kenyataannya.

Saat ini, Seijuurou mulai memikirkannya sambil menarap wajah pucat adiknya, memikirkan kata-kata _maid_ itu, pesan yang dikirimkan Katsumoto, dan tentang mimpi atau lebih tepat dikatakan ingatannya.

Lalu, ada satu lagi….

_._

_._

_"__Berjanjilah pada ku Seijuurou. Berjanjinya kau akan menjaga Tetsuya-ku dan selalu berada di sampingnya. Kau adalah kakaknya, itu adalah tugas mu, tapi aku tetap ingin kau berjanji padaku, Seijuurou"_

_"__Baik, Ibu. Aku berjanji"_

_._

_._

Hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, Seijuurou tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan ibunya lakukan padanya ketika dia pulang nanti.

—AkaKuro—

"_Nii-sama_, kapan kembali? Hm, _Nii-sama_ habis 'bersama' dengan Chihiro_-san_ ya?"

"Aku baru saja kembali dan apa maksudmu dengan itu Tetsuya?"

Menumpukkan berat badannya pada siku, Tetsuya berusaha untuk duduk yang langsung dibantu oleh Seijuurou, "karena _Nii-sama_ 'bau'. Lebih baik _Nii-sama_ mandi dulu sana" ucap Tetsuya dengan wajah datar yang langsung dibalas oleh Seijuurou, "Kalau kau tidak tahu, kau itu juga bau, Tetsuya"

"Tapi kan aku bau karena keringat sakit. Beda dengan _Nii-sama_" sanggah Tetsuya masih dengan wajah datarnya, tapi jika diperhatikan dengan lebih saksama maka akan terlihat bahwa ujung bibir Tetsuya naik walupun hanya sedikit yang menandakan ia tersenyum.

Seijuurou yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala adiknya. Betapa rindunya ia saat-saat seperti ini. Seakan-akan ini sudah lama sekali terjadi.

"Kau tidak biasanya seceria ini di pagi hari?" tanya Seijuurou sembari merapikan selimut adiknya, biar bagaimana pun ia tidak mau adiknya kedinginan sama sekali mengingat ini masih musim dingin.

"Aku dapat mimpi indah lagi"

"Mimpi indah? Mimpi seperti apa memang?"

"Itu rahasia"

"Dasar kau ini"

Seijuurou terus mengelus surai biru adiknya, merapikan rambut-bangun tidurnya yang berantakan. Sementara itu Tetsuya hanya mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari kakaknya ke arah jendela. Mata biru langit Tetsuya mulai terlihat tidak focus seakan sedang memikirkan hal lain, lalu berkata "Mimpi itu sangat indah. Begitu indah sampai aku tidak mau mimpi itu berakhir" dengan senyuman yang terasa sedih.

"Sudah. Aku mau ganti baju. _Nii-sama_ cepat sana, mandi!" ucap Tetsuya lagi merubah topic pembicaraan dengan wajah datar sambil mendorong tubuh kakaknya untuk bangun.

Seijuurou yang memang merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keringat dan baju yang belum di gantinya dari kemarin akhirnya pergi meninggalkan adiknya untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan melewatkan ekspresi sedih Tetsuya yang hanya bisa memandang balik badan orang yang dicintai seakan ini adalah yang terakhir.

_._

_._

_._

_Seindah apa pun sebuah mimpi_

_Namun, pada akhirnya itu hanyalah mimpi yang sedih dari keinginan yang sederhana_

_Jika mimpi ini tidak bisa jadi kenyataan, maka aku berharap tidak akan pernah terbangun_

_Karena Sei-kun yang baik hati, Sei-kun yang selalu ada di sampingku, dan Sei-kun yang ku cintai dan mencintaiku tidak ada lagi di kenyataan.._

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca. jangan lupa review ya...

Tsuki Aizawa


	4. Chapter 4

Konbanwa minna-san..

ohisashiburi da ne gomen ne, sy telat satu bulan

hahaha..

jujur sy depresi dan merasa gagal membuat fanfict ini. rasanya pengen ninggalin aj. berkali-kali sy edit. berkali-kali pula sy membuka fik ini d file sy, tp hanya bs natap tanpa tau mw nulis apa. sumber kegagalan sy bkn cm itu. sy merasa mrk (tokohnya) terlalu OOC terutama Tet-chan ma Sei-kun. pdhl mrk tokoh fav sy.. sekali lg sy mohon maaf

special thanks buat Sagi yg nanyain mulu. jd sy ada motivasi

jya, selamat membaca!

* * *

Hari itu cuaca cukup buruk. Hujan lebat dan kilatan petir terus berlangsung di Tokyo dari subuh, membuat suasana kota nampak suram dan tidak biasa sepi, seakan-akan mengatakan 'pertanda buruk'.

Di sana, di sebuah rumah –mansion– tepatnya di salah satu kamar bercatkan tembok warna biru itu hanya bunyi detakan jam sajalah yang terdengar. Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya ada dua orang pemuda di kamar itu, pemuda berambut merah dan pemuda berambut biru, hanya saja karena tidak ada satu ucapan pun yang terlontar dari ke dua belah pihak membuat suasana yang suram bertambah buruk.

Beberapa lama kemudian, ketika jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka delapan, pemuda berambut biru pun membuka mulutnya, "Nii-sama, kenapa nii-sama di sini? Apa nii-sama butuh sesuatu?" tanya Tetsuya dengan wajah datar namun tersirat kejengkelan dari matanya.

"aku? Aku hanya butuh adikku untuk menuruti permintaanku untuk makan" jawab Seijuurou dengan tenang.

"aku belum lapar" sahut Tetsuya singkat.

"kalau begitu akan ku tunggu sampai kau lapar" dengan santai Seijuurou pun kembali pada pekerjaan awalnya, mengupas apel untuk adik tercintanya.

Melihat kakaknya tidak menyerah, Tetsuya pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan bangun dari posisi tidur dengan dibantu oleh Seijuurou. Kemudian, dengan sigap Seijuurou mengambilkan makanan yang sudah disiapkan para pelayan dan menaruhnya di meja kecil di atas pangkuan adiknya.

Kembali, suasana terasa hening karena kakak-beradik itu focus pada makanannya masing-masing sampai Seijuurou meletakkan sendoknya dan berbicara, "hari ini aku akan menemani mu dan memastikan kau makan serta istirahat yang cukup"

Mendengar itu, Tetsuya langsung menghentikan makannya dan menatap kakaknya dengan sorot mata meragukan.

"Jangan menjajikan apa yang tidak bisa nii-sama tepati" ucap Tetsuya dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Kau bicara sesuatu, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak ada, nii-sama"

"Yaa, khusus hari ini Aku akan menemani dan tidak akan meninggalkan mu. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, bagaimana?" jawab Seijuurou dengan tenang.

Tetsuya yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum senang dan mengaangguk dengan semangat. Meski senyumnya tidak lebar, tapi Seijuurou bisa melihat dari sorot mata adiknya itu bahwa dia, Tetsuya, sangat senang.

_Entah kenapa, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak terlihat sesenang ini._

Setelah makan, Tetsuya dan Seijuurou pun berbincang-bincang lama saat itu. Namun, ditengah pembicaraan kakak-beradik tersebut, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dering telepon genggam milik Seijuurou. Seijuurou pun dengan sigap mengambil telepon genggam yang ada di saku celananya.

**Mayuzumi Chihiro is Calling ….**

"Sebentar" ucap Seijuurou yang langsung bangun dari kursinya dan keluar kamar.

"ada apa….sakit….sejak kapan…pergilah ke rumah sakit…." Terdengar suara kecil Seijuurou yang sedang berbicara di telepon. "baiklah. Akan aku antarkan" dari celah pintu Tetsuya yang masih berusaha mendengarkan pembicaraan kakaknya melihat Seijuurou yang sedang memijat batang hidungnya.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Seijuurou kembali ke kamar dan duduk di kursi yang sedari tadi ia tempati, "Aku akan ke tempat Chihiro. Sepertinya dia sakit jadi aku harus mengantarnya ke dokter. kau tidak apa-apa kan sendiri?" tanya Seijuurou sambil mengelus surai biru milik adiknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tetsuya balik.

"Orang tuanya masih dinas dan baru akan kembali nanti malam. Kasihan dia sendirian, jadi aku harus menemaninya. Nee, aku pasti akan mengganti hari ini" ucap Seijuurou mengecup kening adiknya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"jya ne, Tetsuya" lanjut Seijuurou melangkah pergi dari kamar Tetsuya.

.

.

.

_Klik!_

Dan pintu kamar itu pun tertutup.

_._

_._

_._

_"Kenapa?"_

_Yang aku tanya, kenapa kau pergi padahal kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi.._

_Kenapa kau pergi padahal aku juga sakit sama seperti dia…_

_Kenapa kau pergi padahal aku juga sendirian di sini, Sei-kun.._

_Kenapa…?_

Dengan gemetar, Tetsuya mengulurkan tangannya ke depan seakan ingin meraih Seijuurou yang sudah pergi.

"Arrgggghhhh!" sekuat tenaga, Tetsuya mengepal tangannya lalu memukulkannya ke atas kasur. Teriakan yang penuh rasa sakit dan sedih menggema di kamar itu, namun sayang Seijuurou tidak mendengarnya.

Bahkan sampai akhir, teriakan itu tidak pernah tersampaikan.

—AkaKuro—

"tuan muda? Tetsuya-sama?"

Panggilan demi panggilan terus terdengar dari luar kamar Akashi Tetsuya, tapi sang pemilik kamar terlihat sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menggubris panggilan dari kepala pelayan keluarga Akashi itu.

Katsumoto yang sudah khawatir hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sepuluh jam sudah berlalu semenjak Seijuurou pergi tadi pagi, tapi Tetsuya sama sekali tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Padahal anak laki-laki kedua keluarga Akashi itu belum makan apa pun kecuali sarapannya dengan Seijuurou yang hanya semangkuk bubur dan sepotong buah.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan makan malam akan segera dihidangkan. Para pelayan seperti biasa sudah menata meja makan, namun sepertinya ruang makan megah nan mewah itu pun hari ini akan kosong, tak di tunggui.

XxX

Di dalam kamarnya, Tetsuya berbaring di kasur _queen size_-nya. Kamar itu begitu gelap karena semua lampu dalam keadaan mati. Namun, di tengah kegelapan itu, dengan bantuan cahaya bulan yang mengendap melalui celah gorden biru tua itu terlihat sosok seorang Akashi Tetsuya.

Mata birunya yang indah kini merah dan terlihat kosong memandang bulan. Wajahnya yang putih semakin terlihat pucat dengan bekas air mata yang tidak di usap. Rambut indahnya tampak begitu berantakan dan lusuh. Mungkin hanya satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan anggota termuda dari _Generation of Miracle_ itu, yaitu _hancur_.

Sudah berjam-jam ia menangis sampai akhirnya air matanya tidak mau lagi keluar dan ia pun lelah. Melirik sekilas jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya, Tetsuya kembali memandang bulan.

Tetsuya merasa sangat lelah saat ini. Rasa lapar ataupun sedih sudah tidak dapat lagi dirasakannya, sekarang yang ia rasakan hanya kekosongan semata, seakan-akan dirinya adalah tempat minum yang airnya sudah habis, tidak tersisa apa pun lagi.

Hanya satu yang ingin dilakukan Tetsuya saat ini yaitu tidur dan melupakan semuanya. Mungkin kalau ia beruntung ia akan bermimpi tentang Sei-kun yang mencintainya lagi. Namun, sayang sepertinya keberuntungan belum berpihak padanya malam ini karena ia belum juga bisa tidur. Setiap kali menutup mata yang ada di pikiran Tetsuya adalah kakaknya yang saat ini sedang bersama Chihiro, berdua di dalam sebuah kamar entah apa yang diperbuat. SemakinTetsuya berusaha terus memaksakan matanya untuk terpejam, maka semakin buruk pula bayangan yang menghantuinya.

Masih teringat jelas di ingatan Tetsuya, meskipun samar, bau sex dari tubuh kakaknya. Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat Tetsuya sesak. Ia tidak tahu harus apa dengan semua kenangan buruk ini. Pada akhirnya, walaupun sudah mencoba berbagai cara, ia tidak bisa kembali ke mimpi indahnya, kecuali…

Mengingat sesuatu Tetsuya segera bangun dan membuka laci mejanya. Disana, di dalam laci yang dibukanya, Tetsuya menemukan benda yang dicarinya.

_Dengan ini, pasti bisa…_

—AkaKuro—

Entah kenapa perasaan Seijuurou tidak enak dari tadi pagi. Dipikiran ia terus saja memikirkan Tetsuya-nya. Seijuurou merasa ada yang salah dengan Tetsuya dari ekspresi sampai suaranya saat Seijuurou pergi. Namun, mungkin itu semua karena cuaca yang tidak mendukung, makanya ia jadi memikirkan hal itu. Berusaha berpikir positif, Seijuurou segera kembali ke kamar rawat kekasihnya. Setelah mengantarkan Chihiro ke dokter dan memeriksakannya ternyata pemuda berwajah datar itu keracunan makanan.

Awalnya Chihiro bersikeras untuk segera pulang, tapi karena tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya itu apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa kepulangan orang tua Chihiro di tunda karena cuaca di sana yang semakin memburuk, akhirnya Seijuurou pun menyuruh Chihiro untuk tetap istirahat setidaknya sampai besok pagi.

Membuka pintu kamar 117 tanpa mengetuknya lagi, Seijuurou melihat Chihiro sedang membuka telepon genggam miliknya, tapi karena kedatangan Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa tanda membuat Chihiro kaget dan refleks melempar telepon genggam tersebut ke lantai dengan cukup keras sampai layar telepon genggam itu pecah. Seijuurou yang melihat itu segera memungut telepon genggamnya dan melihat foto ia dan adiknya yang ia jadikan _wallpaper_. Tepat di bagian wajah Tetsuya retakan terjadi dan sesaat kemudian telepon genggam itu pun mati karena kerusakan yang dideritanya.

"Maaf ya Seijuurou.." ucap Chihiro segera dan dengan takut-takut kepada Seijuurou. Yang diajak berbicara pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan hanya mengibaskan tangannya tanda ia tidak memedulikan masalah itu.

Tidak disadari bahkan oleh Seijuurou sendiri, ia terus menggenggam teleponnya dengan erat dan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sedikit lebih cepat saat ia melihat retak di benda berwarna merah itu.

_Seluruh sel di tubuhnya tahu dan berteriak seakan memperingati, namun sayang.. hatinya menolak._

_Bahkan mata emperor-nya sekalipun belum mampu melihatnya.. masa depan yang mulai berubah menjadi gelap dan semakin gelap_

XxX

"Bagaimana Ayano?"

"telepon tuan muda Seijuurou belum aktif juga, Katsumoto-san"

"Baiklah. Coba lagi setiap sepuluh menit. Mungkin teleponnya mati atau ia sedang sibuk"

"Baik"

Katsumoto kembali ke pekerjaannya setelah berbicara para ayano, salah satu pelayan keluarga Akashi. Sejak pagi tadi ia pergi, Tuan muda Seijuurou sama sekali tidak memberi kabar seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Karena merasa khawatir, Katsumoto pun memutuskna untuk menelepon telepon genggamnya untuk sekedar mengecek, namun yang di tuju tidak pernah sampai. Sementara itu, tuan muda-nya yang satu lagi, Tetsuya-sama masih belum mau juga keluar kamar ataupun menjawab panggilannya. Padahal sebentar lagi nyonya besar akan segera datang. Pria tua itu mulai berpikir bahwa ia menua semakin cepat dengan pekerjaannya. Kebiasaan nyonya besarnya yang suka pulang mendadak dan hanya memberi kabar saat ia sudah di bandara sering membuat seluruh pelayan gugup dan kelimpungan.

"mungkin aku harus pensiun" ucap Katsumoto pada dirinya sendiri.

XxX

Sepuluh menit berlalu sia-sia di depan kamar penyandang julukan Phantom itu, akhirnya Katsumoto mencoba untuk memutar gagang pintu dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat menyadari kalau pintu itu selama ini ternyata tidak pernah dikunci. Benar-benar sepuluh jam dan sepuluh menit yang sia-sia.

"Tetsuya-sama"

Berjalan pelan di kamar yang gelap gulita, akhirnya Katsumoto menemukan sosok tuan muda-nya yang sedang berbaring membelakangi dirinya.

"tuan muda.." panggilnya sekali lagi sambil menggoyangkan bahu Tetsuya pelan.

Secara tidak sengaja tubuh Tetsuya pun bergerak karena goncangan yang diberikan kepala pelayan Akashi itu sehingga sekarang Tetsuya berbaring datar menghap langit-langit kamar.

Pada awalnya, Katsumoto berniat untuk meninggalkan Tetsuya untuk beristirahat, tapi setelah ingat kalau tuan mudanya belum makan dan Nyonya besar akan segera datang, katsumoto pun mencoba membangunkannya lagi. Namun, hasilnya tetap tidak berubah. Berkali-kali dipanggil dan digoncangkan tubuhnya, Tetsuya tetap tidak bangun padahal seluruh keluarga Akashi tidak terkecuali tuan mudanya yang satu ini adalah tipe orang yang mudah terbangun.

Kemudian, secara tidak sengaja, mata menuju kea rah tangan kanan Tetsuya yang sedang menggennggam sesuatu. Merasa penasaran, ia berusaha melepaskan tangan kecil itu dari barang tersebut. Tanpa diguga ternyata yang ada di tangan Tetsuya ada botol kecilyang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Karena biar bagaimana pun ia lah yang memberikan botol kecil itu pada tuan mudanya, botol obat tidur.

Namun, yang paling mengkhawatirkan adalah isi botol itu. Katsumoto yakin sekali bahwa saat ia memberikannya, isi botol itu penuh berjumlah dua puluh tablet, tapi sekarang..

.

.

.

Hanya ada tiga sampai lima butir yang tersisa. Itu berarti…

"Ayano! Myura! Siapapun! Cepat panggil ambulans!"

—AkaKuro—

_Deg!_

Seijuurou bangun dengan tiba-tiba dari tidurnya. Mata heterokromatiknya yang kaget dengan cahaya terang segera dikedip-kedipkannya. Masih terasa detak jantunganya yang berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan deru nafasnya yang berat serta keringat mengucur dari pelipis dan dahinya seperti ia baru saja berlatih basket berhari-hari tanpa istirahat (berlatih sehari tidak akan membuatnya berkeringat seperti ini sekalipun latihan itu sangat berat).

Seijuurou yakin sekali bahwa apa yang baru saja ia alami adalah mimpi buruk seperti yang dijelaskan oleh midorima dulu. Namun, seorang Akashi tidak pernah mimpi buruk sehingga ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dan terpaksa harus bertanya pada midorima.

Mimpi itu pasti sangat menyeramkan sampai bisa membuat seorang Akashi menjadi gemetar dan tidak tenang. Tapi itu lah masalahnya, Akashi Seijuurou yang baru pertama kali merasakan mimpi buruk, tidak dapat mengingat apa yang ada di dalam mimpinya itu.

—AkaKuro—

"Bagaimana kondisinya" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah. Nampak jelas kekhawatiran di wajahnya, wanita yang biasanya tenang berubah menjadi wanita yang panic dan ketakutan. Masih bisa dirasakan, deru nafasnya yang masih berat menandakan wanita itu habis berlari menuju ruang operasi ini.

"Nyonya besar" ucap Katsumoto sambil membungkuk. "Saya belum tahu pasti karena sekarang ini Tetsuya-sama masih ada si ruang operasi"

"Sudah berapa lama dia di sana? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Tetsuya?" ucap wanita yang tidak lain adalah Akashi Reikou.

"Sekitar dua jam. Saya juga tidak terlalu mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Namun, saat saya hendak membangunkan tuan muda untuk makan malam, saya malah menemukan botol obat tidur di tangannya. Dugaan saya dan tim medis yang membawa tuan muda ke sini ialah tuan muda overdosis obat tidur" jelas Katsumoto.

"Ceritakan.. ceritakan apa saja yang terjadi di rumah saat aku tidak ada, Katsumoto"mohon –perintah– kepala keluarga Akashi itu dengan suara lantang yang persis dengan putra pertamanya.

Katsumoto akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya, mulai dari sikap Tetsuya minggu lalu, minggu kemarin saat ia menangis di ruang makan, sampai sikapnya yang suka mengurung diri di kamar seperti kejadian hari ini. Tidak lupa ia juga mencerita tentang Seijuurou dan tentang pacar barunya, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Reikou yang mendengar itu hanya bisa meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Pada awalnya ia sedih sekali, tapi lalu perasaan itu berubah menjadi kesal lalu menyesal. Namun, ia sadar kalau sumber masalahnya adalah dia. Kalau saja ia bisa selalu berada di samping ke dua buah hatinya.

"lalu dimana Seijuurou sekarang?" tanya Reikou dengan suara yang parau hampir menangis.

"Sejak sore tadi kami terus mencoba untuk menghubunginya, tapi sepertinya telepon genggam milik tuan muda Seijuurou sedang dalam keadaan mati" jawab Katsumoto.

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, kesunyian pun melanda ruang tunggu ruang operasi itu. Dengan penuh konsentrasi, Reikou berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan anaknya.

XxX

Dua jam berlalu, lampu ruang operasi pun mati pertanda operasi telah selesai. Dari dalam keluar seorang dokter muda ber-_name tag_-kan "Midorima. A" yang disusul dengan Tetsuya yang masih terbaring di kasur dan didorong oleh beberapa suster.

Niat ingin mengejar anaknya yang terlihat sangat tidak berdaya, Reiko segera berjalan menghampiri, tapi dihentikan oleh tangan dokter itu yang menarik lengannya.

Melihat tatapan bingung dari Reikou, sang dokter pun menjelaskan, "untuk sekarang keadaannya masih belum stabil dan dia harus istirahat penuh. Anda bisa menengoknya besok"

"Kumohon, aku sangat khawatir. Biarkan aku berada di sampingnya, aku janji akan setenang mungkin dan tidak akan menggannggu istirahatnya" ucap Reikou dengan tatapan sedih. Ekspresi yang sedih dan stress itu pun akhirnya meluluhkan hati dokter berambut hijau itu.

"Baiklah. Akan ku antar sambil ku jelaskan tentang kondisinya"

—AkaKuro—

Seijuurou berjalan bersama Chihiro keluar dari kamar mendapatkan persetujuan dari dokter untuk pulang, Chihiro meminta Seijuurou untuk menemaninya sarapan di kantin rumah sakit.

Namun, baru saja sampai di kantin, Seijuurou terkejut mendapati orang yang begitu dikenalnya dan sudah lama tidak ditemuinya berada di rumah sakit. Sempat tidak percaya, Seijuurou pun mengajak Chihiro untuk duduk di dekat orang yang di kenalnya itu untuk memastikan lebih dekat. Kemudian, begitu jarak hanya tinggal beberapa langkah, orang itu menengok seakan merasakan tatapan Seijuurou dan –

"Seijuurou..?"

"Okaa-sama.."

XxX

Seijuurou kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya saat mengetahui orang tersebut adalah ibu yang sudah dua bulan ini tidak ditemuinya.

"akhirnya kau sampai juga. Aku takut kalau Katsumoto tidak akan bisa meghubungimu" ucap wanita berambut merah itu.

"apa maksudnya.. aku tidak mengerti. Aku disini menemani Chihiro. Ah! Okaa-sama kenalkan dia Chihiro, kekasihku" ucap Seijuurou sambil mengenalkan kekasihya. Merasa agak canggung Chihiro pun membungkuk memberi hormat pada ibu kekasihnya, tapi belum sempat ia bangkit dari bungkuknya, suara Reikou pun kembali terdengar, "Jadi kau ke sini bukan karena Katsumoto memanggilmu? Kau belum tau tentang keadaan Tet-chan?" tanya Reikou dengan tidak percaya.

Seijuurou kembali melihat ibunya dengan saksama, kini ia menyadari ibunya tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Rambut dan bajunya terlihat agak berantakan seperti tidak diganti dari kemarin dan make-up nya pun sudah luntur. Wajahnya juga terlihat seperti lelah dan kurang tidur. Secara keseluruhan ibunya terlihat kacau.

"Memang apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya?"

"apa yang terjadi pada telepon genggammu? Dan dimana kau kemarin sampai hari ini?" tanya Reikou balik dengan suara pelan –menahan emosinya- mengabaikan pertanyaan putra pertamanya.

Seijuurou yang merasakan kalau ibunya sedang marah –dengan alasan apapun– segera menjawab, "telepon genggam ku rusak. Aku kan sudah bilang tadi, aku menemani Chihiro di rumah sakit. Ia sakit dan harus dirawat kemarin ma.. –"

"aku tidak tanya alasanmu" putus Reikou. "KAU INGIN TAHU APA YANG TERJADI PADA TETSUYA?! IA MASUK RUMAH SAKIT TADI MALAM. KEADAANNYAMASIH KRITIS SAMPAI SEKARANG DAN KAU..KAU MALAH MENGHABISKAN WAKTUMU BERSAMA ORANG INI..ORANG YANG BARU KAU KENAL..DARIPADA ADIKMU YANG SELALU BERSAMA MU BERTAHUN-TAHUN!KENAPA SEIJUUROU?!KENAPA KAU TINGGALKAN TETSUYA SENDIRI?! AKU MENYURUHMU UNTUK MENJAGANYA". Reikou mengambil nafas panjang. Teriakannya barusan benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Saat ini orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka berhenti dan mulai memerhatikan kejadian ini.

"kalau saja kau menemani adikmu.." ucap Reikou dengan suara serak lalu terduduk lemas di lantai kantin itu.

"Okaa-sama.. –"

"Jangan panggil aku 'okaa-sama' lagi. Aku kecewa padamu Seijuurou. Silahkan kau nikmati harimu dengan kekasihmu itu" ucap Reikou seraya pergi meninggalkan kantin dan juga Seijuurou yang mematung mendengar amarah ibunya. Sumpah, ini pertama kalinya Seijuurou melihat ibunya semarah itu. Kemudian apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya….

Chihiro yang melihat kondisi Seijuurou yang sedang _shock_ itu pun memeluknya, berusaha untuk menghibur kekasihnya. Namun, usahanya tak berbuah apapun. Seijuurou tetap diam seribu bahasa.

—AkaKuro—

_Entah kenapa aku seperti tidak mengenal orang yang ada di dalam dekapan ini._

_Ia sama sekali berbeda dari yang biasanya._

_Dia bukan Seijuurou Akashi Si Emperor Teiko_

_Bukan Seijuurou Akashi Kapten dan pemain Basket terhebat Teiko_

_Dan bukan pula ketua Osis atau pun siswa terpintar Teikou_

_Benar-benar seperti orang asing_

_Namun, apa benar ia yang berbeda? Ataukah aku lah yang tidak mengenal dan tidak mengerti Seijuurou seluruhnya?_

_Ya, sepertinya begitu._

_Karena melihatnya begitu sempurna Aku jadi lupa tentang sebuah fakta sederhana tentang orang yang sebut kekasihku ini, bahwa ia, Seijuurou Akashi, hanyalah anak laki-laki berusia empat belas tahun biasa sama seperti semuanya._

—AkaKuro—


	5. Chapter 5

"_Sei-kun.."_

_Tetsuya memanggil kakak kembarnya dari celah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Suara yang kecil dan hawa keberadaan yang tipis mungkin akan membuat orang lain tidak menyadari keberadaan, tapi hal ini jelas berbeda dengan Seijuurou. Bocah berumur lima tahun itu selain memiliki hubungan kuat antar-anak kembar dengan Tetsuya juga diberkahi dengan mata emperor, membuatnya tidak mungkin untuk tidak menyadari keberadaan adiknya kesayangannya itu._

"_hmm.. ada apa?" tanya Seijuurou. Seijuurou yang sedang membaca buku di tempat tidur segera menutup buku tersebut dan menaruhnya di meja samping tempat tidur lalu memberi adiknya gerak-isyarat untuk duduk disampingnya. Pelan-pelan Tetsuya berjalan menuju tempat tidur dengan wajah sedikit memerah dan mata biru besarnya yang menatap Seijuurou dengan malu-malu (dan jangan lupakan piyama biru muda dengan gambar panda birunya), dia terlihat sangat lucu, cantik, manis? Entahlah. Dia terlalu indah di mata anak pertama Akashi itu. Seerti bukan mahluk dari dunia ini._

"_Sei-kun, boleh aku tidur di sini?" tanya Tetsuya dengan nada pelan dan sedikit takut-takut. Awalnya Seijuurou ingin menolak permintaan Tetsuya, tentu saja bukan karena tidak mau, melainkan karena sejak setahun lalu mereka sudah mendapatkan kamar tidurnya masing-masing dengan harapan mereka akan lebih mandiri. Namun, melihat wajah orang yang paling disayanginya…_

"_Baiklah. Tapi hanya untuk malam ini ya"_

"_hai"_

_Dengan sigap tubuh kecil Tetsuya segera menaiki kasur serba warna merah itu lalu tidur di samping Seijuurou. Pada awalnya mereka tidur berbaring, tapi setelah beberapa menit Tetsuya membalikkan badannya kea rah Seijuurou dan menatap sang kakak. Merasa di tatap Seijuurou juga membalikkan badannya menghadap Tetsuya dan balas menatap adiknya. Perlahan tapi pasti, seperti sebuah genangan air yang alami atau seperti mesin yang otomatis bekerja. Kedua tangan mereka pun bersatu, saling bertautan._

_Tidur bersama seperti ini rasanya jauh lebih nyaman bagi Seijuurou, seakan-akan ia bisa melupakan semua masalah yang terjadi beberapa bulan ini. Selain itu, tidur seperti ini –saling berhadapan dan berpandangan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam– juga membuat Seijuurou merasa lebih dekat dengan Tetsuya-nya._

_Ketika Seijuurou baru mulai bersiap untuk pergi ke dunia mimpi, ia merasakan Tetsuya mendekat seakan berusaha menyatukan tubuh mereka. Merasa penasaran, Seijuurou membuka mata._

_Biru_

_Banyak orang yang bilang iris mata adiknya berwarna seperti langit di siang hari yang cerah, tapi menurut Seijuurou daripada itu mata adiknya lebih mirip dengan warna air laut pinggir pantai yang jernih. Jika kau menatapnya lama akan terasa seperti terbawa desir ombak atau tenggelam dalam jernihnya._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Seijuurou lembut seraya membelai surai biru favoritnya dengan sebelah tangan yang ia lepaskan dari genggaman Tetsuya, membiarkan tangan sisanya menjadi sandera dua tangan mungil Tetsuya._

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap Tetsuya dengan suara serak seperti ingin menangis._

_Sekejap Seijuurou mengerti apa maksud Tetsuya. Kematian ayah mereka baru-baru ini, perubahan sikap ibu mereka, dan rencananya untuk pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengurus perushaan keluarga Akashi yang selama dua bulan ini terabaikan._

"_Tidak akan" jawabnya dengan lantang memandang langsung wajah yang begitu mirip, tapi juga berbeda dengan dirinya.._

"_Aku takut"_

"_Aku di sini"_

"_Sei-kun"_

"_Daijoubu da. Zettai ni daijoubu da yo, Tet-chan"_

_Semua jawaban itu keluar dari bibir kecil Seijuurou tanpa pikir panjang, mengalir begitu saja karena jawaban itu sudah ada di hati Seijuurou tanpa perlu adiknya mempertanyakannya dan Tetsuya pun mengerti hal itu, ia hanya butuh untuk mendengar jaminan dan kepastian itu keluar dari mulut kakaknya. Namun, Tetsuya hanya menutup erat matanya, berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah terbendung dari tadi._

"_Tenanglah Tet-chan. Kau masih ada aku. Kita masih saling memiliki satu sama lain, bukan?" Hanya bisa mengeratkan genggaman tangan kecil itu, Seijuurou berusaha agar adiknya memahamin dan yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya._

"_Apa kau tahu?" mulai Seijuurou berusaha mengalihka kesedihan adikknya. "Anak kembar itu berasal sel telur yang sama dan membelah menjadi embrio yang berbeda lalu berkembang menjadi janin yang berbagi rahim bersama"_

_Mendengar penjelasan ilmiah dari kakaknya, Tetsuya kecil hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti dan membuat kakaknya tertawa kecil. "Itu artinya kita tadinya adalah satu. Kita lahir bersama dan hidup bersama. Bahkan kalau bisa, aku ingin kita mati bersama. Kita tidak butuh orang lain, hanya membutuhkan satu sama lain untuk saling melengkapi. Tetchan akan selalu ada di sisiku dan Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Tet-chan" ucap Seijuurou dengan suara lantang._

"_Sei-kun tidak akan tinggalkan aku?"_

"_Janji?" mata biru Tetsuya yang mulai berkaca-kaca menatap Seijuurou kuat._

"_Janji" jawab Seijuurou kepada saudara satu-satunya itu sambil menggenggam erat tangan kecil Tetsuya._

_Dengan itu Tetsuya akhirnya tenang dan mereka pun tidur dengan nyenyak bersama sambil mengeratkan pelukan masing-masing._

_._

_._

_. _

..::Special Thanks::..

Chapter ini terpublis atas bantuan serta dukungan dari Sagitarius Red. Kepada Sagitarius Red, tsuki ucapkan terima kasih banyak…

Kepada reader yang lain juga, tsuki ucapkan terima kasih atas review, fav, dan follow-nya..

Nah, g perlu berlama-lama..

Semuanya, Selamat Membaca!

Words : 3476

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Seijuurou masih terdiam terpaku ditempatnya, tidak bergerak satu sentimeterpun dari posisi tersebut, tatapannya kosong dan hampa. Pelukan dari Chihirou diabaikannya, bahkan hangat tubuh dari pemuda bersurai abu-abu tersebut tidak bisa menghilangkan dingin yang merambati relung hatinya.

Rasa takut itu begitu mencekam dan dekat, semua perasaan buruk yang mengganggunya dari semalam berkumpul menjadi monster yang mengerikan, tapi anehnya tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan untuk mengejar sang Ibu yang sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"_hari ini aku akan menemanimu dan memastikan kau makan serta istirahat yang cukup" _ucapan yang kemarin dia ucapkan untuk sang adik terngiang begitu jelas ditelinganya.

"_jangan menjanjikan apa yang nii-sama tidak bisa tepati" _Seijuurou seperti mendengar suara Tetsuya dari kejauhan, hampir seperti sebuah ilusi.

"_kau bicara sesuatu Tetsuya?"_

"_tidak ada nii-sama"_

"_yaa, khusus hari ini aku akan menemani dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, bagaimana?"_

_Lalu Seijuurou melihat senyuman manis adiknya yang sudah lama sekali tidak dilihatnya…_

_._

_._

_._

"_aku akan ke tempat Chihiro. Sepertinya dia sakit jadi aku harus mengantarnya ke dokter. Kau tidak apa-apa kan sendiri?"_

"_kenapa?" tanya Tetsuya, Seijuurou merasa ganjil dengan nada suara yang digunakan adiknya tapi diabaikannya. Itu hanya pertanyaan biasa._

"_Orang tuanya masih dinas dan baru akan kembali nanti malam. Kasihan dia sendirian, jadi aku harus menemaninya. Nee, aku pasti akan mengganti hari ini" Seijuurou mengecup kening sang adik sebelum berpamitan "jaa ne, Tetsuya"_

_Seijuurou ingat telah berjanji untuk disisi adiknya sepanjang hari itu, tapi dia mengingkarinya. Dia mengingat nada ganjil sang adik saat berkata — kenapa?_

_Rasa sesak kini benar-benar menghantam dadanya, dia begitu mengenal adiknya tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa menangkap nada kesepian dari suara tersebut, suara yang berkata jika dia membutuhkan kakaknya disampingnya melebihi apapun._

_Seijuurou mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa letih sekali ke dalam pelukan Chihiro._

—AkaKuro—

Seijuurou terus berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya. Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di benaknya, seperti 'adiknya kenapa?' dan 'Apa dia baik-baik saja?', tapi Seijurou tahu kalau ia tidak akan mendapatnkan jawaban kecuali jika ia bertanya langsung pada sang ibu.

Tanpa terasa ia sudah berada di depan pintu bertuliskan '_Akashi Tetsuya' _. Tangannya begitu gemetar untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Saat beberapa centi lagi tangannya mencapai gagang pintu, pintu itu terbuka menampilkan wanita bersurai merah yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca, tetapi sesaat kemudian tatapan itu pun berubah dan diwajah itu tercetak jelas rasa lelah dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Kembali, rasa dingin mencekiknya.

"Okaa-sama"

"Sei.."

"bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya?"

Sudah hilang suara lantang dan percaya dirinya. Wanita itu menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan memberi isyarat agar Seijuurou mengikutinya untuk duduk dibangku yang disediakan untuk pengujung rumah sakit yang ada didepan ruangan tersebut.

Lama mereka terdiam hingga Akashi Reikou menghembuskan nafas dan memejamkan matanya, entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tua dari semestinya.

"Sei…" ujar wanita itu pelan "maaf"

Mata Seijuurou terbelalak mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut ibunya. "Okaa-sama!" membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ibunya tercinta, Seijuurou berusaha untuk angkat bicara, tapi ibunya kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya tanpa mengindahkan putra pertamanya.

"maaf, tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkan kalian. Maaf, meninggalkan kewajibanku sebagai ibu… andai saja" nafas Rikou tercekat dan Seijuurou tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi yang sama yang tadi dikeluarkannya kini terpasang diparas ayu sang ibu.

Seijuurou memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Sekali ini tidak apa-apa seorang Akashi terlihat OOC, mereka hanya manusia. Mereka hanya sebuah keluarga biasa yang sedang ketakutan akan kehilangan anggota keluarga tercinta mereka.

"tidak, Kaa-sama. Seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf. Maaf tidak bisa menjaga amanah dari mu. Maaf, tidak menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Tetsuya. Dan maaf…" — untuk mencintai adikku sendiri. Ucap Seijuurou didalam hati

Reikou memeluk putra sulungnya dengan erat "Tetsuya…" gumam Rikou "dia jatuh koma"

Seijuurou memejamkan matanya sejenak saat mendengar kabar tersebut. Melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang Ibu, Seijuurou kembali bertanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kaa-sama? Kenapa Tetsuya jatuh koma?" — Seijuurou ingin menghantam dirinya kedinding saat menanyakan hal tersebut. Bagaimana dia menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya kepada ibunya yang baru saja pulang setelah berbulan-bulan di luar negeri, sedangkan selama ini dia lah yang berada disamping sang adik.

Pada awalnya Seijuurou berpikir bahwa ibunya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi kemudian ibunya menjawab dengan satu kata,"keracunan" yang suskses membuat Seijuurou langsung membelalakan matanya.

"keracunan?" tanya kapten tim basket Teiko itu dengan tidak percaya.

"kata Katsumoto… di-a menemukan Tetsu-ya memegang o-bat tidur yang hampir kosong ditangannya" wanita itu berkata dengan suara serak dan parau seraya menahan tangis membayangkan putra bungsunya yang sedang terbaring di kamar di depannya dengan berbagai alat medis yang terhubung pada tubuh kecil dan lemahnya.

_Bagaimana kalau ia kehilangan Tetsuya-nya?_

Melihat ibunya yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang sudah gemetar dengan surai merah panjang yang panjang menutupi wajahnya, membuat Seijuurou menjadi khawatir juga dengan kondisi sang ibu.

_Bagaimana dia tidak tahu jika adiknya mengkonsumsi obat tidur? Sejak kapan?_

Rasa bersalah, penyesalan, takut, emosi tersebut terus berputar seperti gangsing yang membor Seijuurou dan ia pun kembali memeluk ibunya, berbagi kesedihan dan rasa sakit sambil menatap pintu kamar adiknya dengan pandangan tidak focus. Dengan samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara mesin pendekteksi detak jantung dari kamar orang yang dicintainya.

—AkaKuro—

Sudah hampir satu bulan berlalu dan Seijuurou masih setia menemani adiknya setiap hari, setiap waktu. Kalau bukan karena sekolah dan kewajibannya sebagai kapten tim basket mugkin ia akan menginap di kamar adiknya dan tidak akan pernah beranjak dari situ. Terkadang para _Kiseki no Sedai _akan menemukan kapten mereka sedang tertidur dengan masih menggenggam tangan adiknya, dan di hari lain mereka akan meemukannya sedang membacakan sebuah novel atau sekedar buku cerita pada Tetsuya. Bagi Seijuurou, beginilah caranya menebus hari-harinya bersama _Tetsuya-nya _yang hilang dan disia-siakannya. Namun, tetap saja belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ akan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Sekarang ia mulai mau mengakui dan menerima perasaannya pada Tetsuya. Pada awalnya ia merasa bahkan menolak persaan yang dianggapnya 'taboo' ini. Ia berpikir ia telah salah mentafsirkan perasaan cinta dengan perasaan sayang pada adiknya itu. Dengan bodoh, ia mulai menjaga jarak dengan adiknya berharap bisa mengurangi sedikit perasaan ini.

Namun, ternyata ia salah besar.

Ia malah merasa semakin sesak. Seakan-akan perasaan ini memenuhi dadanya sampai-sampai membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Setelah berjuang cukup lama, ia mulai terbiasa dengan perasaan itu dan ia pun terus menambahkan jarak antar ia dan adik tercintanya. Tanpa sadar, ia dan adiknya mulai menjadi seperti orang asing yang berbagi rumah.

Entah sudah berapa lama Seijuurou tidak berbicara dengan Tetsuya sebagai adik. Namun, suatu ketika kembali perasaan itu muncul dan kali ini lebih parah, seakan-akan merobek dadanya, mencoba untuk keluar. Saat itu lah ia bertemu dengan penyelamatnya.

Mayuzumi Chihiro

Hari itu, Tetsuya sedang tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Biasanya perasaan itu akan muncul kembali dan hanya akan berkurang saat ia bisa melihat adiknya yang imut itu, tapi hari itu berbeda.

Saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro untuk pertama kalinya.

Ketika itu Mayuzumi sedang mengantarkan berkas-berkas ke ruang OSIS dan tidak sengaja menabrak Seijuurou yang baru saja keluar dari ruang OSIS. Entah apa –saat itu dirinya belum mengerti– tapi perasaan 'mengganggu' itu pun mulai berkurang kala ia menyadari ekspresi minim dan hawa keberadaan yang tipis milik pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu.

Sejak itu, mereka pun sering bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bagi Seijuurou, Chihiro adalah obatnya dari perasaan itu. Chihiro adalah orang yang membuatnya bisa bernafas lega lagi. Sedangkan, bagi Chihiro, Seijuurou adalah idolanya dan juga satu-satunya orang yang menyadari dan menghargai keberadaannya sehingga tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka berdua untuk menaiki level hubungan mereka dari berteman menjadi pacaran.

Dan itu semua berikut dengan hari-hari indah mereka berdua telah berakhir kemarin.

Kemarin, pada akhirnya Seijuurou memutuskan untuk membuka matanya dan bangun dari mimpi serta ilusi yang diciptakaannya sendiri. Bahwa kenyataannya, ia hanya melihat Chihiro sebagai pengganti Tetsuya, sebagai obat sementara saja. Ia sangat merasa bersalah. Bukan hanya menyakiti orang yang dicintainya, tapi juga dia telah menyakiti orang yang mencintai.

Seandainya saja ia menyadari lebih cepat. Sayangnya, sehebat apapun Akashi Seijuurou, ia tetap tidak bisa menentang takdir dan memerintahkan sang waktu.

_Apakah semuanya sudah benar-benar terlambat?_

—AkaKuro—

Kali itu Seijuurou datang dengan membawa sebuah novel "Let The Rights One In" karya Roselilia(1). Dengan langkah pelan, tapi pasti ia berjalan melewati koridor rumah sakit. Tidak berapa lama Seijuurou sampai di depan pintu kamar yang sudah dikunjunginya setiap hari selama dua bulan terakhir ini kemudian dengan segera ia pun membuka pintu…

"Chihiro.."

Di sana. Di dekat jendela, Mayuzumi Chihiro berdiri membelakanginya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Chihiro pun segera berbalik. "Seijuurou-kun" ucap pria berwajah datar itu sembari mengangguk memberi hormat singkat. Jendela yang dibiarkan di buka membuat angin musim dingin berhembus masuk dan memainkan rambut abu-abu yang sering Seijuurou belai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Seijuurou pelan sambil menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Tidak mau bersikap tidak sopan pada mantan kekasihnya, ia pun segera mempersilahkan Chihiro duduk. Meskipun sekarang Chihiro duduk di tempat yang biasa ditempatinya, Seijuurou hanya menengok dan berjalan untuk mengambil bangku lain yang ada di kamar itu. Sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Tetsuya yang masih terbaring koma di ranjang besarnya berada diantara mereka.

Pada awalnya semua terasa canggung dan tidak ada satu pun yang mau angkat bicara. Sementara Chihiro sibuk menatap Seijuurou, yang di tatap pun hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada adiknya dan membelai surai biru lembutnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Chihiro singkat.

"Baik. Setidaknya aku tidak mencoba menyusul Tetsuya" jawab Seijuurou dengan nada bercanda yang datar. Beberapa menit berlalu dengan hening kembali dan hanya suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung milik Tetsuya-lah yang terdengar.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" lanjutnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya" jawab Chihiro. "Apa tidak boleh aku datang untuk menemui pacarku, Seijuurou-kun? Biar bagaimana pun aku khawatir"

Seijuurou segera ingin mencoba untuk menjelaskan balik tentang hubungan mereka berdua, tapi belum sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata, Chihiro pun kembali melanjutkan. "Apa kau pikir kita sudah putus? Karena kau tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi?" tanyanya. "yang kau lakukan saat itu hanya pergi dari pelukanku dan menghindariku. Tidak pernah menjawab teleponku atau menemuiku. Apa kau ingat Seijuurou?"

Seijuurou yang merasa bersalah pun hanya bisa meminta maaf pada Chihiro sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Chihiro hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng lemah. "Seijuurou-kun benar-benar bodoh dalam menyangkut perasaan orang lain ya" ucapnya sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan hangat favoritnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menurutmu, bagaimana jika Tetsuya tiba-tiba bangun dan melihat kakak tercintanya sedang bermesraan di depan mata kepalanya sendiri ditambah saat dia sedang sakit?" dengan tatapan intens Chihro berusaha untuk menjelaskan kepada Seijuurou. Namun, seperti berbicara pada anak kecil, Seijuurou masih belum bisa mengerti dan hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung yang hanya bisa dibaca oleh orang-orang yang sangat mengenal dekat dirinya.

"Apa Seijuurou-kun masih tidak sadar kalau Tetsuya suka padamu?" tanya Chihiro yang sukses membuat mata Seijuurou membalak tidak percaya. Sebenarnya, Seijuurou pernah menghibur dirinya dan berpikir kalau adiknya itu punya perasaan yang sama dengannya, tapi sikap Tetsuya yang tertutup dan hubungan mereka yang semakin menjauh.

"Aku ke sini bukan ingin bermesraan denganmu, Seijuurou-kun"

"Lalu untuk apa kau ke sini? Tolong jangan bicara berputar-putar seperti itu denganku, Chihiro" ucap Seijuurou selembut mungkin walau tetap ada sedikit nada jengkel diantara yang disadari pula oleh Chihiro.

Dengan tenang –dan datar– Chihiro mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Seijuurou dengan dan serius lalu berkata, "Aku ingin putus".

Mungkin jika kesempatan lain, maka Seijuurou akan segera melempar gunting merah legendarisnya atau jika karakter lain bisa saja ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun, ia hanya diam dan menaikkan sedikit alisnya, memberi sinyal non-verbal pada Chihiro untuk menjelaskan maksudnya.

Ia tidak akan menyesal pernah menjalin hubungan dengan orang semenarik Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu dan pada Tetsuya" ucap Chihiro sambil membungkukkan badannya. "mungkin aku seorang pengecut karena tidak berani mengatakannya langsung pada Tetsuya. Bahkan saat ini aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Aku minta maaf karena telah merusak hubungan kalian" Seijuurou ingin membenarkannya, bahwa semua ini bukanlah salah Chihiro melainkan dirinya sendiri, tapi Chihiro hanya menggeleng lemah dan manatap Seijuurou dengan memohon, Seijuurou mengartikannya sebagai permohonan untuk tetap diam dan mendengarkannya.

"Dari awal aku tahu bahwa Tetsuya sangat menyukaimu dan begitu pula dengan dirimu. Namun, dengan egoisnya aku menyangkal perasaanku sendiri dan menganggap bahwa kalian hanya memiliki _brother_ _complex_ biasa.

Saat kau dan aku semakin dekat. Aku merasa sangat senang. Sosok yang ku pikir tidak akan pernah tergapai justru mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Dan Tetsuya.. aku merasakannya, aku sadar bahwa ia tidak suka padaku. Tetapi, lagi-lagi aku menyangkal apa yang hatiku sendiri katakan. Mungkin ia hanya iri atau kesal karena kau merebut kakaknya, tapi aku kenal sorot mata itu. Sorot mata yang ditunjukkan setiap kali melihatmu denganku. Itu adalah sorot mata yang dulu ku pakai. Sorot mata penuh kesedihan, kesepian, dan patah hati.

Beberapa bulan berlalu dan hubungan kita tetap tidak berubah sementara perasaan menyesalku pada Tetsuya semakin bertambah. saat itu lah aku tersadar, bahwa aku telah mengambil '_segalanya_' milik Tetsuya, yaitu kau. Dan kau.. kau ternyata mencintai Tetsuya lebih dari seorang adik, kau hanya menjadikan sebagi penggani Tetsuya saja karena kami mirip. Aku sudah menyakiti kalian berdua dan membohongi diriku sendiri, apakah aku masih bisa melanjutkannya meski itu berarti aku menyakiti semua lebih jauh"

Chihiro berdiri dari temapat duduknya dan menghampiri Seijuurou lalu berdiri dihadapannya. "Kejadian kemarin telah menyadarikudari mimpi indahku, Seijuurou-kun. Kau bukanlah milikku. Aku harap kita bisa putus dengan baik-baik dan menjadi teman" Dengan senyum lembut Chihiro lalu memeluk Seijuurou.

"aa.. kita tetap teman" balas Seijuurou memeluk lembut orang yang pernah mengisi cerita cintanya. Beberapa saat kemudia Chihiro melepaskan pelukkannya dan mengambil tas yang ada di bangkunya tadi duduk lalu beranjak berniat untuk pergi keluar. Namun, baru saja ingin membuka pintu, suara Seijuurou menghentikan sesaat dirinya. "Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Aku harap kau akan menemukan yang lebih baik daripada aku dan…semoga kau bahagia"

Chihiro yang belum berbalik membelakangi Seijuurou pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya lalu melangah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Segera setelah pintu tertutup, Chihiro hanya bisa menunduk dan mulai merigsut duduk di lantai didepan pintu kamar Tetsuya dengan wajah yang tertutupi rambutnya. Ia lega telah berhasil mengatakannya pada Seijuurou. Ia juga senang karena bisa membahagiakan orang yang dicintainya. Ia berharap dengan ini dosa-dosanya akan terampuni. Tidak usah menemukan pasangan baru, baginya perasaan menyesal ini hilang saja sudah cukup untuknya.

Tetapi kenapa…

Kenapa ada air mata yang jatuh dari matanya? Kenapa tubuhnya bergetar? Kenapa ia merasa hatinya seperti dicengkram? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Kenapa ia tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti?

—AkaKuro—

Menghela nafas panjang Seijuurou bangkit dari kursinya dan segera berpindah ke kursi langganannya. Pelan-pelan ia membelai rambut Tetsuya, menyingkirkan rambut yang mengahalangi wajahnya dan mencium kening serta menyesap samar bau _vanilla_ khas adikknya.

Wajah itu tampak damai, seperti tertidur dan bermimpi begitu indah dan jika melihat lebih detail lagi maka akan terlihat pula sebuah lekungan dibibir yang tertutup oleh masker oksigen tersebut.

Seijuurou menyentuh pipi yang tidak lagi merona tersebut dengan lembut, rasanya masih sama begitu halus dan indah — Tetsuya-nya.

Dengan gerakan lembut dan telaten seperti sudah melakukannya berkali-kali (yag memang benar kenyataannya) Seijuurou membenarkan selimut adiknya, mengelus surai biru itu dan segera duduk dengan nyaman lalu membuka novel yang tadi dibawanya untuk dibacakan pada adiknya sambil terus menggenggam tangan kecil dan pucat tersebut yang menyisakan sedikit kehangatan..

.

.

.

Perlahan, sepasang mata yang tertutup itu mulai bergerak, berusaha terbuka. Kemudian, iris mata dwi-warna itu mengerjapkan matanya berusaha melawan cahaya yang menyerangnya. _Apakah ia tertidur?_

Berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, sang pemilik mata dwi-warna itu pun menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya dia dengan sosok yang ada di depannya.

Senang, sedih, bingung, takut dan berbagai perasaan lainnya bercampur aduk di hatinya, namun hanya satu kata yang bisa diucapkannya..

"…Tetsuya"

Sosok tersebut menoleh kepadanya. Angin lembut berhembus dan memainkan surai birunya. Seperti malaikat….

"kau siapa"

Sayangnya, ia merasa sosok di depannya bukanlah adik tercintanya melainkan malaikat kematian yang dengan kejam yang menggunakan wajah orang yang dicintainya untuk menyiksanya, membuatnya mati menderita.

Tapi, jika di lihat dari sisi baik. Mungkin ia sangat beruntug.

Karena yang dilihatnya terakhir kali adalah wajah lucu adik sekaligus orang yang dicintainya.

—AkaKuro—

_Bagiku, mimpi tidaklah ada berbedanya dengan mimpi buruk. Namun, mungkin juga mereka sama. Mimpi itu menyenangkan. Mimpi penuh dengan keceriaan, warna-warna yang indah, bunga, dan langit biru yang cerah dengan angin sejuk. Mimpi begitu penuh dengan kebahagiaan, sangat luar biasa. Mimpi adalah proyeksi dari harapan yang dibuat oleh hati kita. Mimpi juga membuat keingianan kita menjadi nyata selama kita tertidur._

_Sementara Mimpi buruk adalah proyeksi dari ketakutan dan keraguan kita. Mimpi buruk tidak dibuat dengan keceriaan dan kebahagiaan. Mimpi buruk begitu gelap dan suram. Dipenuhi dengan suara yang mengerikan dan mahluk yang tidak diinginkan. Mimpi buruk menghadirkan ketakutan terbesar kita dalam hidup selama kita terrtidur._

_Apa yang terjadi ketika garis pembatas antara mimpi dan mimpi buruk meghilang?_

_Bagaimana jika mimpi kita berubah jadi mimpi buruk? Akankah itu masih disebut mimpi? Ataukah sekarang disebut mimpi buruk?_

_Mimpi meninggalkan dkita engan keinginan dan harapan untuk mimpi itu kembali lagi. Sedangkan mimpi buruk meninggalkan kita dengan harapan bahwa kita tidak pernah mendapatkannya dari awal._

_Tapi, bukankah keduanya meninggalkan kita dengan perasaan hampa dan kebingungan?(1)_

—AkaKuro—

A.N 1 : untuk beberapa paragraph yang dicetak mirip paling bawah.. mungkin agak sedikit bingung. Tapi, sebagai bantuan (g terlalu bantu juga sih) kalian bisa baca mimpi dan mimpi buruknya dengan bhs inggris, jd gampang bedainnya.

A.N 2 : Sebuah pergorbanan yang besar dari Chihiro. Hohoho.. dan ternyata oh ternyata.. sangat sulit mengambarkan isi hati seorang Akashi-sama. Tsuki minta maaf jika terkesan OOC sekali. Nah, sekarang ayo… siapa yang bisa tebak.. apa yang terjadi ma Akashi dan Kuroko dan scene terakhir? Yang bisa tebak boleh milih option ending untuk fanfik ini.. sad ending?ataukah happy ending?

A.N 3 : Beribu kata maaf Tsuki ucapkan untuk para pembaca atas keterlambatannya. Tsuki g akan panjang lebar ngomong alas an macam2 karena tsuki yakin hanya beberapa yang akan baca. Tapi, tsuki pengen setidaknya kalian tahu kalau tsuki benar-benar menyesal. Tsuki harap chapter ini bisa sedikit meredakan kesal kalian pada tsuki ya….

Sekali lg tsuki mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya.

Terakhir, terima kasih yang udh fav, follow, dan tertutama yang review.. tsuki akan cb bales semua meskipun telat bgt..

Sampai bertemu lagi,

Tsuki Aizawa-


	6. Chapter 6

Perlahan, sepasang mata yang tertutup itu mulai bergerak, berusaha terbuka. Kemudian, iris mata dwi-warna itu mengerjapkan matanya berusaha melawan cahaya yang menyerangnya. _Apakah ia tertidur?_

Berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, sang pemilik mata dwi-warna itu pun menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya dia dengan sosok yang ada di depannya.

Senang, sedih, bingung, takut dan berbagai perasaan lainnya bercampur aduk di hatinya, namun hanya satu kata yang bisa diucapkannya..

"…Tetsuya"

Sosok tersebut menoleh kepadanya. Angin lembut berhembus dan memainkan surai birunya. Seperti malaikat….

"kau siapa"

Sayangnya, ia merasa sosok di depannya bukanlah adik tercintanya melainkan malaikat kematian yang dengan kejam yang menggunakan wajah orang yang dicintainya untuk menyiksanya, membuatnya mati menderita.

Tapi, jika di lihat dari sisi baik. Mungkin ia sangat beruntug.

Karena yang dilihatnya terakhir kali adalah wajah lucu adik sekaligus orang yang dicintainya.

…::Kuroko no Nightmare::…

From Me, to my "dear"

Words can't describe my love for you

I wish we'll be together from now on

Sign, Tsuki Aizawa

…::Kuroko no Nightmare::…

"Kau siapa"

Ia bertanya dengan pelan. Ragu, bingung..

Ia tahu siapa orang itu, tapi..

"Sei-kun kah?.. Bukan, Nii-sama?" Matanya membelak, tak percaya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di sini dan ini pertama kalinya nii-sama muncul.

"Apa maksud mu Tetsuya? Tidak! Itu tidak penting." Menggeleng keras, Seijuurou berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. "Ayo kita kembali.. kita pulang" pintanya sambil menulurkan tangan kepada Tetsuya.

"Nii-sama, maaf tapi aku tidak mau"

"Kenapa? Padahal semua menunggu mu. Okaa-sama, kiseki no sedai, mereka menunggumu kembali"

"Apa kau juga menunggu ku, nii-sama?"

"Apa?-" Sesaat ia merasa seperti angin melewati tubuhnya. Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, Seijuurou menyadari tubuhnya mulai transparan.

"Ini bukan tempatmu kembalilah"

..dan seketika angin berhenti. Tetsuya kembali sendiri.

.

.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau kembali?" tangan kekar dan hangat merangkulnya dari belakang. Dengan sedikit menoleh, Tetsuya sudah di sambut oleh **sepasang** iris merah favoritnya. "Sei-kun.."

_Mana mungkin ia kembali, kalau di sini ia bisa memiliki Sei-kun sepuasnya._

—AkaKuro—

Jam sekolah sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kecuali murid-murid yang mengikuti kegiatan tambahan, semua telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Walau begitu dalam ruang perpustakan yang sepi sunyi ada seorang murid yang masih setia membaca novel dengan fokusnya, sampai ia tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang ke dalam perpustakan tersebut.

"Sudah ku duga kau ada di sini" dengan mulus dan elegan Akashi berjalan menghampiri Mayuzumi dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Suara Akashi seketika membuyarkan konsentrasi Mayuzumi meski wajahnya tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun. Setelah menandai halaman yang ia baca, Mayuzumi menutup bukunya. Tanpa melihat ke arah Akashi, ia bertanya dengan datar, "Ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin berbicara"

Awalnya tidak satu pun yang berbicara untuk beberapa menit sampai akhirnya ia melirik pemuda bermarga Akashi dan helaan nafas panjang mengikuti. "Kalau ingin bicara maka bicaralah, Akashi. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran sepertimu" ucapnya dengan nada sarkatis.

"Aku bermimpi tentang Tetsuya. Tapi, mimpi itu terasa nyata. Tidak seperti mimpi" jelas Akashi mengabaikan ucapan Mayuzumi.

Kalimatnya pun mulai menarik perhatian Mayuzumi. Dengan sedikit gerakan sekarang ia telah menghadap _Sang Emperor_. Menatapnya dengan wajah datar –yang terlampau mirip dengan Si _Phantom_– menyuruhnya untuk menjelaskan lebih detail lagi.

Setelah putus, mereka memutuskan untuk tetap menjadi teman baik. Bahkan, mungkin Mayuzumi adalah teman terbaik setelah Midorima karena ia satu-satunya yang tahu tentang perasaannya meski kelakuannya terkadang menyebalkan seperti sekarang ini, tapi Akashi bersyukur Mayuzumi masih mau mendengarkannya. Namun begitu bukan berarti tidak ada rasa sakit. Oleh karena itu untuk menjaga perasaan, mereka juga memutuskan untuk memanggil dengan nama keluarga, ketimbang nama kecil seperti yang mereka lakukan saat masih menjalin hubungan.

"Kau akan tertawa jika mendengarnya" ucap Akashi seakan menjawab segalanya.

"Coba saja"

"..."

Mengehela nafas. Akashi mengembalikkan pandangannya pada mantannya dan mulai menceritakkan kejadian kemarin termasuk mimpinya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau mengatakan kalau kau bertemu dengan Tetsuya dalam mimpi?"

"Berhenti lah terkikih seperti itu" Kedua tangan Mayuzumi menutup mulutnya, berusaha menuruti titah Akashi-sama. "Maaf, hanya saja aku tidak menyangka hari ini akan tiba. Hari dimana seorang 'Akashi Seijuurou' tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kemana ke-_absolute_-an mu?"

"..."

Setelah berhenti dengan tawanya Mayuzumi pun mengambil nafas panjang. _Ah, beruntung sekali dirinya. Sedetik lagi saja ia tidak berhenti, mungkin ia akan terkena murka _Emperor. Membayangkannya sudah merinding.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakannya, tapi aku pernah membaca di salah satu novelku –"

"Aku tidak butuh tahu tentang isi novelmu"

"Diam dan dengarkan aku, Akashi Seijuurou!" nadanya seperti orang tua yang menasihati anaknya yang sedang membangkang. "Anak kembar itu punya ikatan istimewa. Ada yang bilang, kalau yang satu sakit maka saudaranya pun akan ikut sakit. Ada yang bilang jika satu mati maka yang satu akan menyusul tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Intinya mereka bisa saling merasakan. Jadi, mungkin..."

Satu alis sedikit terangkat dengan elegannya menanggapi ucapan Mayuzumi.

"Jd, mungkin kau bisa berkomunikasi dengannya lewat mimpi"

"Jangan berkata seakan Tetsuya sudah tiada. Dan, apa tidak ada referensi lain? Novel apa yang sebenarnya kau baca –" sebuah pukulan ringan –yang tetap menyakitkan karena menggunakan buku yang tadi di baca Mayuzumi– mendarat di kepala kebangsaan Akashi.

"Berisik kau Bakashi!"

~Bersambung~

Ah, meski cuma bisa posting sedikit, lega rasanya. tolong dimaklumi, bukan ga niat kok. cm agak sibug sama kuliah. saya akan usahakan biar sedikit, tapi update terus. terima kasih untuk kritik, saran, dan motivasinya.

terima kasih jg sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mampir.

Tertanda,

Tsuki Aizawa


End file.
